Child of Destiny
by Linx019
Summary: Peace is disrupted in Hyrule once again. With the Hero of Time captured, the princess follows up on a story and locates the individual; but will their power, wisdom, and courage be enough to stop Ganondorf's plan? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Darkness' Capture

**I was debating on whether or not to upload this old story since its been sitting on my hard-drive for five years collecting time. Since seeing some success with Link's Revenge, I figure I would post this.**

**The characters of Legend of Zelda are not owned by me. Same goes for the character Nervani.**

* * *

><p>Upon defeating Ganondorf, the King of Thieves and returning back to his own time, Link left the Temple of Time to go live in peace the seven years that he had lost, knowing that he had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's twisted and evil ways. Over time during those seven years, Link and Zelda's friendship grew more into a bond each year that passed; a bond that brought them closer. After those seven years, with Zelda being eighteen and Link becoming seventeen, peace still hung over Hyrule. As they enjoyed peace in the middle of Hyrule Field one graceful day, they watched the sun set slowly towards the west; unknown to them, a plot was about to unravel itself. Posed upon the branches of a tree, out of their sight, a mysterious figure listens to the two chat with each other as it tries to gather some information that would help. Once satisfied with what was gathered, the being quickly and quietly leapt out of the tree; racing down the field with fascinating speed towards southwest unseen.<p>

"It's hard to believe that it has been seven years since peace was restored."

"Yes, seven years of peace and no threat has arisen towards Hyrule."

"Though that is indeed true," Zelda replied. "We don't know for certain when Ganondorf or any sort of evil would attack and try to take over Hyrule." The princess had her golden blonde hair tied up into two braids; flowing gracefully to her shoulders, of elegant beauty. Her eyes shone of tranquility, yet at the same time, they were filled with gentleness and concern. Her skin glowed white as snow within a dress that elegantly and effortlessly flowed down to her feet. "We constantly have to be on our guard." the princess gazed at her Triforce marked on her right hand, one of the three pieces of the Golden Power, that the three goddesses hid the relic within in the land when they departed.

Link turned his gaze towards her, his eyes meeting hers. "I am aware, Zelda, and I understand that." he placed his hand gently on her cheek. "I sometimes wonder when it would ever end, to the point we don't have to worry about Ganondorf, anymore."

The princess smiled at him; there was something in his noble personality that was always caring. He had most of his blond hair covered with a green stocking cap. His body had a muscular tone that fitted with that personality. He supported a green tunic complete with an undershirt, leggings, and boots. Beside him lay a sword with a bronze hilt; closed in its sheath and a Hylian Shield, bearing the Triforce as well as an image of a bird believed to have existed long ago.

"I always wonder that too. Until that time, as long as he still holds the triforce of power, we'll have to protect our pieces as long as we can." she replied, kissing him lightly on the cheek, she then placed her head on his shoulder as they gaze at the now star-lit sky.

A few minutes passed in silence as they continued enjoying the peaceful moment, until Zelda broke the silence with a small yawn.

"It's getting late." Zelda stated as she stood up to stretch.

"Yea it is late." Link replied, gathering up the sword and shield as he stood up to stretch. "Care for an escort, princess?" he asked kindly.

Zelda giggled at his act of kindness; they had always been the closet of friends ever since they first met back on the day he began his quest. She decided to let him take her hand anyway. "Do you always have to be so kind towards me?" she asked as they begun to walk towards the castle that was a few yards away. "We're just friends after all."

Link turned his gaze towards her; her braids flowing in the night breeze. "Why not, can't I give a princess some respect?"

"True, but it does get tiresome at times." she replied as she looked at the night sky. "I would like to live a little."

Link gave in with a deep breath. "Ok, I'll only call you 'princess' when necessary then."

A smile appeared on the princess' face. "Good, but only when necessary."

They continued to talk as they got within sight of the castle's entrance that led into the market. The market was a busy place during the day, but at night, only a few people roamed its streets. The people, once they saw Link and Zelda, kindly wished the two 'good night' with both Link and the princess returning their kindness towards the people that passed them by.

A path towards the east, led away from the market; leading to the Temple of Time, that not only housed the Blade of Evil's Bane, it long took another role: the doorway to the Scared Realm where the Triforce was. Ganondorf tried to take it, but wasn't able to gain it fully, so the Triforce split into three; in return, he gained the Triforce of Power, because it was what he desired most. The Triforce of Wisdom went to Zelda and Link gaining the Triforce of Courage.

They finally reached Hyrule Castle in its entire splendor. Link led Zelda up the steps, she accepted his offer kindly. Once they were in front of the castle doors, they turned to gaze at one another.

"Well this is it." Link said breaking the silence, "I sure wish the day didn't have to end."

"Me either." replied Zelda smiling; her snow white skin reflecting the moonlight. "You haven't forgotten about tomorrow, have you Link?"

Link looked at the princess, "The picnic at the lake? No I haven't forgotten."

The princess then leaned in and kissed him. She quickly pulled away from him causing both of them to blush slightly. Once they had control of their composer; the princess asked shyly; her hands behind her, her body swaying slightly. "Promise you won't forget?"

Link smiled at the princess standing before him. "I promise." he replied back.

"Ok, good night then."

"Good night Zelda."

He watched as the princess disappears into the castle with a smile on her face before making the long journey towards Kokiri Forest.

/\  
><span>\ /\

"What is keeping her so long?" a mysterious voice growled, "She better have some excuse." He glowered as he gazed out of a window at the landscape that lay out in front of the gerudo fortress under the night sky.

"She should have already been here." he scoffed as he paced back and forth across the room, his cape flowing gracefully behind his every step; his anger building up every second that passed.

Continuing to gaze into the night, he heard footsteps coming down the hall; he turned just in time as a gerudo woman appeared. She was cloaked with a red silky, two piece outfit, her figure was very limber.

"I have returned, Ganondorf." the woman replied.

"You're late! This better be good, or I should have your head, Nervani!" Ganondorf snarled.

She leaned against a wall with her eyes closed as she took a deep breath, as of exhaustion. "Calm down, hothead, hold your temper. I have something that might interest you." the gerudo said coolly as she inspected her fingernails.

Ganondorf lowered his fists, easing his anger just a bit. "Is it about Link and Zelda?"

Nervani stopped examining her nails and glanced at Ganondorf. "Who wants to know? Anyway, I heard them talk about having a picnic tomorrow shortly after sunrise at Lake Hylia." she replied, "Surely you have a plan, Ganondorf?"

The Gerudo man looked outside at the sky with an evil grin piercing across his face. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm going to capture that annoying Link, that way; my wish of reigning Hyrule would be near with him out of the way."

The gerudo cocked her head at Ganondorf, "And just how do you think that would work, exactly? Is it some sort of spell, magic potion brewed by Koume and Kotake? Or maybe you would have Shadow Link do your dirty work?" she smirked mockingly at the thought of Shadow Link being involved.

Ganondorf turned around slowly approaching Nervani; his cape flowing gracefully with his every step, making the gerudo more nervous by the second.

The gerudo man replied to her with an evil smile, "Why I'm going to need you in my plan."

Nervani was shocked at his reply, "Why would you want me a part of your plan?" she asked a little frightened.

"With second in command Nabooru being the Sage of the Spirit…" He winced by the fact that she is now a sage. "…and Aveil on guard duty, you're next ranking among the gerudo. You're to ride my black stallion, taking an army of Bulblin with you."

"Causing an ambush on the unexpected couple?" she asked quizzically.

Ganondorf smirked when she caught on to his plan. "Precisely, while Link is busy dealing with my army…" He pointed a finger at Nervani, "You are to knock out the princess. In the meantime, I'll be doing an invasion of my own that would help bring darkness upon this land. Bring the hero to the Hyrule Castle dungeon, where he'll be chained. Once chained, report to the throne room where I'll be waiting to go claim the Triforce of Courage."

"You're insane, Ganondorf! I'll never do anything to harm Zelda. I'll spy on them, gathering information for you, but I'm not going to harm anyone! You can forget it!" she snapped at the gerudo king, "You may be our leader, but you have no control over us!" She spat in his face with disgust.

Ganondorf, becoming very angry with her, grabbed her by the throat with his right hand. Nervani, caught in his grasp, tried to free herself; but with no luck as he tightened his held her strong. "So you think I have no CONTROL over YOU!? Well we will see about that." As he started to focus his energy from within, Nervani began pleading with him, "No! Let me go." It was too late however as dark magic began to flow through his arm, leaving his hand and entering the body of his captive.

"Let go of me!" the gerudo exclaimed again as she began to scream out in pain with dark magic coursing through her body, slowly taking control of her mind. Ganondorf, hearing her yell and scream in pain, laughed in satisfaction as he sent the last of dark magic into Nervani's helpless body, throwing her to the cold hard floor.

After a few minutes gasping for air, the now possessed Nervani slowly got up onto her feet, her eyes burning a bright fearsome red as she faced Ganondorf, "Excellent! Now nothing is going to stand in my way of ruling Hyrule, not even that hero of time, Link!" With that, he began to laugh as it echoed throughout the fortress.

/\  
>\ /\

"The time draws near, hero."

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"When darkness reigns and the hero of old have fallen into the clutches of evil, a new hero shall arise to save Hyrule; one with the power to govern all."

Link looked puzzled, "What does that mean? And who is 'this person' that you speak of who shall save Hyrule?" he shouted in the darkness.

Suddenly, the floor beneath him vanished as he felt himself falling into nothingness.

"Wait!" Link screamed as he sat up in bed. He looked around in the darkness to find he was in his room.

The hylian placed a hand on his head, taking a deep breath "It was just a dream." he thought to himself. Link got up and quietly walked to the doorway, trying not to wake Navi, who was silently sleeping on the night stand.

Link stepped outside; the moon hung brightly in the night sky as it begun its descent. "It is not even dawn." He could not shake the dream out of his head as he quietly climbed down the ladder. It raced through his mind as he made his way towards the small pond outside the shop.

"That was strange, yet what does it mean?" Link asked in wonder to himself as he gazed at the early morning sky. Usually when he had nightmares, he would come outside to listen to the sound of the water to help forget about it; but this dream was just plain out strange.

No matter how hard he tried, he just could not get rid of what the voice had said to him. 'When darkness reigns and the hero of old has fallen in despair, a new hero shall arise to save Hyrule.' "What is it suppose to mean?" He pondered that question for several minutes. He was so deep in thought, that he did not even hear footsteps approaching from behind.

"Link, are you ok?" a small voice asked.

The hylian turned towards the source of the voice. Looking back at him was a kokiri girl; she supported the same clothes as Link's, except she has a long sleeve undershirt. The girl looked up at him with worry and concern in her eyes.

"You're up so early. It's not like you at all Link." the girl exclaimed as she approached beside the hylian to sit down. "What's troubling you this time?" The girl turned to look at him, with concern in her eyes.

Link sighed quietly as he laid himself on the ground, his feet wadding in the clear, calm water. "I don't want to talk about it, Saria." he replied looking up at the night sky.

"Come on Link, we're best friends. You can tell me anything." she said, "It's the least you can do to get whatever it is off your mind." After Link didn't reply for a few seconds, Saria began to pout; he hated her for pouting, but he knew well enough that she wouldn't give up that easily, no matter what.

He sat up as he took a deep breath. Turning to his friend, he could see she was waiting for a reply. "Alright then, I'll tell you my dream. I wish you would stop doing that sometimes." the kokiri girl could not help but grin ear to ear, knowing that she had won.

A few moments passed as he told Saria the dream. He began telling her about him standing around in the darkness and about the voice, all down to the last detail. All the while, the girl listened to him with interest. Once Link was done telling Saria the dream, she lowered her head in thought, trying to make sense of it all.

"That is strange."

"Yeah; I wish I knew what it meant."

"You don't think Zelda would know something about that dream and its meaning?"

"I do not know." Link said as he got up. "But if anyone were to know, it would be Zelda." The sun had already peeked itself over the horizon as sunlight flowed through the forest.

Link made his way back towards his tree house. Once there, he began climbing up the ladder to fetch his equipment inside. Upon entering, he noticed Navi still sound asleep, so he decided not to stir her awake as he quietly moved across the room to grab what he needed. Although Ganondorf was gone and there were no monsters to fight, he still found that as a habit of taking the sword; he had found no need to take the shield with him. As he began to leave with the sword strapped on his back, he heard a small voice behind him.

"What are you doing up so early? Are you sick or something"

He turned around and saw that the fairy was awake. "I'm leaving to go on a picnic with Zelda at Lake Hylia . I'll be back around sun-high." he replied with a smile as he watched the fairy flutter towards him.

"Oh ok, I'll stick around and care for the Deku Tree while I wait for your return." Navi replied.

Link smiled back at Navi. "Alright then, I'll see you later." with that, the hylian stepped out the door, heading down the ladder. Once he was down the ladder, he didn't notice Saria a few yards off as he began to head for the exit leading towards Hyrule Field. He heard Saria shouting at him from behind.

"Leaving so soon?" he heard.

He turned around to see the kokiri girl running, trying to catch up to him. When she finally caught up, she was gasping for breath. "You never leave without saying good bye, Link. What gives?" She protested.

"I-I always say 'good bye'-" Link began.

"Don't give me that excuse, Link!" She snapped at him; fire burning in her eyes. "Honestly, with Ganondorf gone, bad things could happen." Link was in shock that he was hearing this from his best friend. Yes Ganondorf is gone but Saria still cared about him and didn't want to see him get hurt. With a disappointed look on his face, he looked at Saria.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I sometimes regret our friendship; plus the times we haven't spent together." Link picked her up, she didn't refuse. "I will promise you this though; when I get back, we'll spend the rest of the day together."

Saria looked at him with a bright smile on her face. "Ok, we'll spend time together when you get back. But before you go…" She pulled out a small ocarina. "I want you to have this." she replied as she handed the Fairy Ocarina to Link. "Thanks." he replied with a smile as he took the ocarina in his free hand, tucking it in a pouch. He lifted Saria up for a moment's hug before softly planting her on her feet. "Ok, I'll see you at sun-high then." He waved towards his friend as he made his way in the tunnel.

"See you later, Link."

"See you later." he waved as he slowly disappeared in the darkness. As Saria watched him disappear, she could not help but feel that something was not right. She tried shaking the feeling off, but it troubled her even more. "Be careful, Link. May the Triforce be with you." she whispered as she gazed into the tunnel that he disappeared into.

As Link walked across the bridge, he couldn't help think that maybe Saria was right; even though Ganondorf is gone, she still worries about him. He did not have time to ponder about it now, he had to go and meet Zelda outside the castle. With that in mind, he quickly made his way towards Hyrule Field.

The morning sun shone fair light as Link stepped foot on the field. He pulled out the fairy ocarina that Saria gave him and began playing a song. As he finished playing, he heard Epona's hoof beats in the distance getting closer as he made his way out in the open. The horse slowed as she approached; happy to see her rider, Epona neighed happily as she reared up and then back down allowing Link to climb up on the saddle. Once Link was ready, he grabbed on Epona's reins.

"Let's go, Epona. I want to get to Hyrule Castle as soon as I can." with that, Link yanked on the reins directing the horse towards Hyrule Castle.

/\  
><span>\ /\

Meanwhile, Zelda stood waiting outside the castle walls, holding a picnic basket containing meat and some bread; also in the basket were a few bottles of Lon Lon milk that Malon helped her dad Talon deliver to the castle that morning. The princess applied magic on the milk so that the milk would be nice and cold once they reached the lake. As she stood waiting, she silently closed her eyes, reflecting what just happened in the market:

_She was walking through the market, with everyone kindly greeting her good morning, when some men from the cafe got up and started to approach her._

"_Hey princess, is that lunch for me?" one man asked. _

"_Where are you going with that basket, princess?" another one chimed as he reached for her hand, trying to stop her._

"_It's none of your business. Now let me be." She retorted, pulling her hand from the man's grip. They were immediately surrounded by around five men, itching to see what was going to happen._

_He latched on to her hand once more, making the grip tighter. "I'll make it my business whenever I want, princess." the man scoffed as he continued his hold on her arm. "Let go of me!" she demanded; the other men snickering. The sun was shining at such an angle that its rays reflected off of the ruby on Zelda's crown, blinding the tough man in the eyes; causing him to wince away in irritation. _

"_What the heck?" He asked as rays of light shone off the ruby; reflecting towards him. Before he could think of anything else to say, the light from the sun's rays reflected off Zelda's ruby once more, burning him in the eyes. "Ah, that blasted royal crown. Why you little-" he began to growl as he rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his sight. _

_With that as a way of escape, Zelda took a hold of the man's arm and flipped him over on his back on the walkway._

_"Capture THAT tramp!" he ordered as he tried hard to focus his vision._

_The other men began to close in on Zelda; but before they could get a hold on her; she had casted Farore's Wind to warp out of the circle of men, giving herself a running start down the walkway, towards the south exit. The men started to run after the princess, but were stopped by a blockade of women, who held them back, keeping the men away from chasing after the frightened princess._

/\  
><span>\ /\

Zelda was deep in thought when she started to hear hoof beats in the distance. She turned her attention towards the horizon. Coming over the horizon, she saw Link and Epona heading in her direction; she smiled and waved as the horse began to slow down to a stop, just a few feet from where the princess stood waiting. She started approaching Link just as he swiftly climbed off of the saddle.

"Good morning, hero." Zelda smiled as she drew near.

"Good morning to you too, princess." he replied back with a smile.

She handed Link the basket as he helped her up on Epona; the horse shook her head with impatience, ready to get going.

Once seated on the saddle, Link looked back at Zelda with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok, Zelda?" he asked.

She looked back at him, snapping out of her train of thought, back to reality.

"I'm fine." She said, almost in a whisper. "It's nothing really; it's just-" Before she could even finish her sentence, a gruff voice bellowed behind them.

"There's that little wrench. After her!" the man ordered. While Zelda had made her escape back at the market, his vision slowly returned to normal as he gathered a few of his men and was determined to settle her once and for all.

Zelda looked back in bewilderment; she thought that she had lost them in the market with the help of the women that were there. She quickly turned to Link, with a serious look in her eyes.

"Go." she said to Link. He looked at her puzzled, wondering what happened.

He looked back at the mob of angry men approaching the drawbridge, running towards them. "What did you-" he began to ask.

"GO!" Zelda shouted as she reached for Link's arm, pulling on the reins. Epona jerked back on her hind legs in response, and then took off running down the field, separating the distance between them and the mob within seconds.

Once they saw that they were out of sight, Link slowed Epona down to a trot as he tried to make sense of what just happened. Zelda placed her arms on his shoulders, leaning against him.

"Sorry about that back there." she said drawing in a deep breath.

Link looked over his shoulder at the princess. "What was THAT all about?"

The princess sighed with relief. "Long story; you do not want to know."

Link nodded, then turned his gaze towards Lake Hylia, just a few yards away. "It's alright; you do not have to worry." he reassured the princess. Zelda's mood lightened up hearing his kind words. "Yea, let's go." she told him, a smile shining across her face.

Link then pulled on the reins, causing Epona to gallop at full speed, jumping over the fences with ease as they drew closer to the lake. Hiding in a tree, by the path towards the lake out of their view, Nervani smiled at the golden opportunity before her, "Excellent, he will be well pleased." she then climbed out of the tree, taking off with a run down the path towards Gerudo Valley, covering the distance within seconds.

/\  
><span>\ /\

After they had finished their meal, as well as packed up what was left in the basket, Link and Zelda decided to gaze at the beautiful scenery that lay out before them. The morning was calm as neither of them spoke for a while; he decided it was time to ask her about that dream. As Link began telling her about the dream, she listened with interest as he continued. He closed the conservation by reciting the prophecy in his dream. Zelda began to feel slightly unease.

"Could the story be true?" she asked as she stared at the sky; "I always known it as a story, but I never would have though…" Deep in thought, Zelda became unusually quiet. Link could not help but wonder what she was talking about. "Umm Zelda, what are you saying?"

Zelda turned towards Link, surprised. "Do you remember the story about the young boy who escaped the clutches of war that was told it to me when I was little." she returned her gaze towards the sky as she continued. "When Impa was younger, she was entrusted his safety from the raging hylian war; the same time of your escape."

Link looked confused at what she had just explained to him; he decided not to think about it. He knew little about the story that she told him when they were young, but he never would have thought of it as a legend. He decided to ask her about the prophecy. "What does 'The hero of old shall fall' mean, though? Does it have anything to do with me?"

The princess gave him a disgusted look, waving her hand in the air. "So many questions." she replied. "I guess it's for your own good to know, though." she continued. "Sadly yes; but you must keep the Triforce from Ganondorf's clutches at all cost." Link smiled at her, nodding in understanding. "I will do whatever I can."

Just then, they began to hear heavy beats thundering in the distance getting closer by the second. Zelda turned her gaze towards the field; Link, sensing the danger withdrew his sword and shield as he looked towards the field also. Suddenly, an army of Stalfos, mounted on horses, were rising into view, charging towards their direction. Leading the army, mounted on a black stallion was a gerudo woman clothed in red, bearing a set of twin blades fastened at the waist. Link and Zelda both recognized her at once.

Nervani.

"What is Nervani doing here!?" Zelda asked in shock. Link couldn't believe his eyes: Nervani, riding Ganondorf's black stallion, was presently leading an army of Stalfo? It wasn't her nature to command an army; Link always known her as the type of person who would offer a challenge of skill.

"Something is not right." He protested.

"THAT'S GANONDORF'S MAGIC!" The princess exclaimed out loud before clasping her hands towards her mouth in shock sensing the dark power at once. "But how could he have escaped from the Scared Realm without us knowing." She glanced at her hand as the Triforce appeared; straining against the dark magic around Nervani as they quickly drew closer.

Link charged at the army, knocking off one Bulblin and striking another one in the head. Nervani seeing her opportunity, leapt off of the horse, withdrew the blades from her belt, reflecting the sun's rays, rolled between Link and a fallen Bulblin countering his horizontal strike. They were right: Ganondorf did work his magic on her, and it was stronger than before.

"I have come for the Triforce of Courage." Nervani glared; drawing closer towards the hylian hero with piercing red eyes. Link backed away as he got ready to defend himself. "So, you would rather die than cooperate? How foolish." She hissed as she inched closer towards Link. Zelda had no choice but to watch the confrontation unfold before as two Stalfo held firm on her arms. The hylian posed himself, ready to attack; but was caught off guard as Nervani leapt in the air, striking him in the back once she landed.

"Ow!" Link groaned in pain. He quickly got to his feet just in time to block the gerudo's jump attack with his shield, before countering up with a back-slice, causing her to fall on the ground. "How's that for skill?" Link bragged. He then took a moment to inspect his wounds before Zelda called out, "Link, watch out!" The angry gerudo took one look at him before springing to her feet. "I WILL get that Triforce! And there will be NOTHING you can do to stop me!" Boomed Ganondorf's voice from within. As the gerudo began to unleash a furry of attacks on her opponent, with everything in him, Link began blocking off the fierce attacks. Then, something unimaginable happened.

/\  
><span>\ /\

Back in Kokiri Forest, Saria sat at the small pond in front of the store. She was worried about his return. "Its almost high-noon; he should have already returned." She thought to herself. "Even if he does forget, he had always kept his promises." She said to herself as she gazed at the sky towards the lake. Suddenly she saw a bright light as it expanded for a few seconds, then disappeared into the sky.

"What was that?" Navi asked as the fairy fluttered from Link's house. She had seen the light through the back window. The Kokiri girl looked at the fairy with concern in her eyes. "I'm not sure; but I felt a power leave Hyrule. Navi, go see what's going on." She told the fairy. "I have a feeling that something bad has happened."

The fairy nodded. "I just hope everything is okay." With that, the fairy took flight towards the forest's exit.

/\  
><span>\ /\

"Hmm. Huh!? What happened?"

Zelda slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself face-down in the grass. The princess slowly got to her feet as she looked around; her head was throbbing in pain after landing hard against the ground. She was relieved however, when she saw Navi flying towards her from the field.

"I finally found you, princess." Navi said, her color changing bright. "What happened?"

Zelda placed a hand on her head as if trying to remember. "It all happened so fast." Suddenly her face lit up. "we've got to go find Link and save him from Ganondorf." She said hastily, picking up the basket. "I'll explain everything on the way to the market library." She briskly got on Epona with Navi following close behind.

She began to tell Navi all that happened: from them having the picnic, to Nervani ambushing them with an army of boar riding Stalfo in order to claim the Triforce of Courage for Ganondorf, with every little detail. "As I watched in horror Nervani attacking Link, I began to hear him through my telepathy praying in his mind to the goddesses."

"What was the chant? Was it Link that caused that bright light?" Navi asked in wonder as they were making their way past Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda slowed the horse down to a stop, then turned her attention towards the fairy.

"He said:

'Goddesses of Hyrule, hear my plea

I beg you to take this Triforce away from me

And send it across time and space

Away from this dark place

To go and find the person to be

The Chosen One of Destiny'

"Triggering that lights to appear at the lake." Navi concluded. The fairy landed on the princess' right shoulder. "That's right, as that expanded, the Stalfo that had a hold on me scattered so sudden; that's when I fell."

Navi fluttered off of Zelda's shoulder, "So the only thing we can do now is go and find this chosen hero who will save Hyrule and defeat Ganondorf."

"That's our only option; we must head to the library and see about finding a way to Earth." With that, Zelda pulled on Epona's reins, heading towards the castle market.

/\  
><span>\ /\

Once they entered the market, Zelda couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about what happened the last time she was there. Once they reached the market's central square, she looked at Navi. "We need to find the chosen ones and save Link." They started to make their way towards the library to the left, when a familiar voice called out, "Hey princess." She stiffened at the voice that her ears had just picked up. "Hold it there; loosen up a little, now. No need to start running." She turned around and saw a man sitting at one of the café's table across from the library; one of the guys she encountered earlier with the cigar in his mouth who had tried to take the picnic basket. He wore a red tunic and a pair of blue under leggings; his body, well built. "My apologies, my name is Butch. Sorry for my actions as well as the actions of my friends earlier. We always that way after a drink of ale."

Zelda felt a little at ease, then. "Thank you for your apology, Butch." She replied. Both the princess and Navi started to head for the library, but Butch promptly stopped her. "What's your hurry? Have a seat; I want to talk to you about something." Zelda began to feel uneasy again, but decided to sit down anyway. "Ok. What do you want to talk about?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Butch smiled knowing he got her attention; then his face got serious. "I overheard you talking to your little fairy companion about saving Link. I'm sure you know about the gerudo that came galloping through here." Zelda's mood brightened. "You're talking about Nervani?" She said.

Butch smiled. "Yes. I'm sure you already know the situation. Just so happens that I saw her heading towards the castle with him; and I am more than willing to help; seeing that hyrule will face dark times." The princess seemed slightly interested. "What kind of help are you proposing?" She asked, leaning closer. Butch got right down to the point. "I'll help you by providing you weapons, nothing much." Zelda thought about it for a minute, she looked Butch in the eyes. "Good enough." She stated.

He pointed towards the corner of the café at a walkway leading behind the bazaar. "Come to my place when you return, then we'll get down to business in bringing peace back."

Just then, commotion erupted on the north side of the market as both Zelda and Butch looked up towards the noise to see a hylian soldier clothed in armor staggered forward; holding a piece of cloth torn from his under clothing against his injured shoulder. Zelda rushed over to the soldier's aid. The princess was shocked seeing the severity of the injury; as people laid the soldier down. Seeing the fair princess staring back at him, the soldier lifted up his hand to take hers. "I'm sorry, your highness. Ganondorf has overthrown the castle and taken our noble hero hostage."

Zelda stared into the soldier's dying eyes; the blood from an injury he received in the back was flowing forth; staining the stone footing. "As long as Ganondorf can't gather the pieces of the Triforce, there will still be hope for this land." The soldier smiled as said his final words. "May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce." Zelda slowly let go of his hand as she watch the last of his life slip away.

Grief-stricken, she got up to her feet as she watch people that gathered around help lift the body as others cleaned up the area. "Time slips away, princess. The more we spend, the less Ganondorf will have to acquire the Triforce of Wisdom!" Butch exclaimed. She turned around, her face serious. "Agreed. " She walked other to the table and picked up the basket. "Here; it's not much, but it should be enough." She handed the basket to blacksmith, who accepted it gladly. Zelda then made her way towards the library. Navi fluttered nearby as she gave off a light green color. "Aside from the soldier, what was that all about?" Navi asked. Zelda shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know. They then went inside the library.

They've been in the library for only a few minutes when they found what they're looking for; a book about the planet Earth. Zelda found an empty table, flipping through the pages of the book. There were a lot of things about the planet, most of it Zelda already knew as far as its nature, but there were things that were unfamiliar to the princess: like a 'school', a 'car', even a 'cell phone'. Navi couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is this how the people of Earth live?" She asked puzzled. Zelda looked at the fairy, a little puzzled as well. "I guess so; but there's just nothing in here that can tell us how to get there." She was about to give up as she flipped a page of the book when her eyes spotted something. There, written on a blank page of the book was a music score and notes; as well as instructions on how to channel the song's magic in different ways. Zelda's face brightened. "This must be it!" She said with a little excitement in her voice. "This is the melody that we need to get to Earth."

"Great." Navi exclaimed, then looked puzzled "But where should we start?" Zelda though it over for a moment, then looked at the fairy. "How about Hyrule Field?" She suggested. "Good place as any." With that, the princess made her way out of the market, followed by Navi.

/\  
><span>\ /\

A few minutes went by as they talked it over as to how they would know if they have found the chosen one.

"How are you going to know who the chosen ones are?" The fairy asked, her expression in wonder. Zelda looked worried as she pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "I won't really know, I just pray to the goddesses that we won't have a lot of trouble finding this person."

Navi couldn't exactly make sense of it, but the fairy decided to just go with it. She watched as the princess pulled the ocarina to her lips and began playing the song that would send them to Earth. As the princess finished playing the song, a blue light began to appear in front of them. The fairy looked at Zelda, her expression beaming. "Well, I guess this is it then." Navi said slowly, being a little scared.

The princess sensed her nervousness. "I guess so. We really have no idea what's in store for us on this new planet. The faster we find the chosen one, the sooner we get back." With that, the princess began to step into the blue light. Just before she had completely engulfed herself with the light, Navi called out to her, "Wait princess!" Zelda heard the wings of the fairy companion just beside her, "I'm coming with you. Being new to our world, this hero will need my help when called upon." Hearing this, Zelda smiled. "Of course."

Stepping into the light, both the princess and fairy seemed nervous as the light grew brighter. Seconds later, both of them began to lift up off the ground before finally disappearing into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ganondorf has captured Link, leaving Hyrule of no hope of a hero ever saving them. <strong>

**Can our fair princess find another hero to help fight back the evil before its too late?**

**Or will they forever become slaves of its cruel clutches? Find out in the next chapter of Child of Destiny!**


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Unfolds

**This chapter was a pain in the butt to revise, however its here. Not as long or deep as chapter 1, but I'm sure it will do just fine. Also I done a poor job of even thanking darkskarmory for their review in the last chapter, so thanks to them, I continued working on this story.**

**Just like in chapter 1, I don't own any characters from Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Destiny Unfolds<strong>

~8 Hours Earlier~

Walking around on the grassy plain Leo looked around; seeing far into the regions that surrounded him within the dark and gloomy land. "Where am I?" he asked puzzled. A small ranch laid to the left a few yards away from where he stood. Ahead of him, tops of a castle could be seen on the horizon; a mountain laid in the horizon off to his right. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear clashing of swords as well as mocking laughter.

"What is going on?"

With the only choice he had to go on Leo decided to go investigate the noise of the brawl. The fierce sounds became louder as he made his way towards the source; the clashing becoming more and more severe as he neared the battle grounds that lay before what appears to be a market place. He saw the source and cause of the noise as the battle continued to unfold itself; enclosed in flames. "What is meaning of this?"

What he saw before him in the enclosed flames stood a woman dressed in a long elegant dress that came down to her feet; upon her dress were that of blood that had stained the once bright colors after handling severe wounds. Her skin glowing brighter than the darkened sky, her face however did not match that beauty; Leo was seeing the face of a determined and willing person as she stood her ground bearing a sword tightly in her blood-stained hands. Just a few feet behind her outside the flaming circle, laid a male; battered and scared upon his body, the blood that had long since drained from his body now had dried up with fresh wounds staining the once lush green grass. His torn clothes bore the marks of torment and defeat.

Just a few feet in front of the sword-wielding woman stood a dark-skinned male who grinned menacingly down upon her. His eyes burned of a flame of confidence, the expression upon his face was that of a demon; a killer. The body that the figure had was that of the fierce warrior. In his right hand, the figure also bore a sword of great length. His face along with the sword he wielded sent fear into the people that had ever caught sight of him. His cold heart and mind only knew of one thing that it desired most, and it lust for it greatly as he struck the woman down; power.

Suddenly the vision that Leo was seeing went black. He gazed about the darkness, wondering if it was over before covering his eyes from the oncoming light. As the light brightened then dimmed, he found himself back on the field; however, something was off. Gazing around he saw the familiar settings of the ranch and the mountain that surrounded him, only this time, he found himself right into the heat of the battle.

As the power-hungry figure ready his sword for an attack, Leo also found himself drawing a sword of his own as he gazed into the two flames that stared back, loathing him; wanting him dead. "Where am I!? What is this place!?" The figure just grinned at him before launching himself forward. The battle ignited as the figure closed the distance; Leo readied himself for the block. With his feet posed firmly on the ground he blocked the dark figure's attack; the mighty clash sent him back a bit before he was finally able to gain his footing.

Seizing the opportunity Leo charged forward with his sword ready to strike a blow only to find that his opponent had blocked the attack. Leo never saw what happened next; as their eyes met each other, the dark figure chuckled before hitting him with a swift and powerful punch towards his chest. Feeling the wind being knocked out of him, Leo fell hard onto the ground; his vision becoming a bit hazy. As he tried to gather himself together; stunned from the intense shock with his vision on the villain fading, Leo felt himself being picked up as the merciless figure; laughing before tossing his body aside. Feeling weightless, he flew airborne for a few seconds before finally hitting the ground a few feet away.

Laying face down on the ground as Leo's vision slowly came into focus, a victorious laugh echoed into the darkened sky. He could only watch as the great enemy began approaching his wounded victim that lay near the two people he had seen just moments ago; the expression of defeat played upon their faces as he neared her, his smile showing his victory.

The young girl bore a figure of exotic beauty that brought out her red skin tone; lying wounded with a few cuts and bruises on her body. Watching the horror happen right in front of him; his vision slowly fading, Leo could hear weak protests from the girl, making their way to the killer; only to be ignored as he picked up the body by the throat, his laughter louder than ever, carried into the stillness of the land as he held the sword towards her body; ready to make a killing.

/\  
><span>\ /\

"No!" was all that he said as he opened his eyes hoping for the nightmare to end; except, it did just that.

Leo had just awoken from a horrible nightmare. "What was that dream all about?" he asked as his vision came to focus in the dark room. "It felt so real."

Getting out of bed to get dressed, he could not even replace the images that he saw as he gazed out the window. The dream was so real Leo thought that he was actually apart of it; but what did it all mean? What did the dream have to do with him? Most importantly, who were those people that wanted to do battle with each other?

Seeing that it was still dark out, Leo decided to get ready for the start of the day; the break of dawn was soon to happen, so he figured on watching the moment of sunrise while he tried to make some better sense of the dream; hopefully to find some answers.

/\  
><span>\ /\

A cool breeze had begun setting in as Leo stepped out on the front porch of the house. Stars lit up the early morning sky as he made his way across the porch where an old man sat rocking in his chair; his gaze set towards the direction of the sun rise. He looked up just as Leo sat down in a chair next to him.

"Ah, you are awake."

The old man's hazel eyes met the young boy's blue as he took a seat in the chair next to him; his eyes set to the wooded floor.

"Something you do not understand is troubling you for you to wake so early."

Leo looked up at the old man; taking a deep breath before he spoke. "A dream." Leo continued to look at the wooden porch floor. "However, this one was different, like it's telling me something is going to happen." The old man nodded in interest. "Go on, I got time." he said becoming comfortable in his chair.

Leo set his gaze on the raising sun before starting his tale of the dream he had. He told the dream in its entirety, leaving no detail untold; from the description he laid down of the land to the clashing sound of swords he heard coming from a heated battle. The old man listened in content and awe as he continued on; finishing up the story with the details and features of each person that was in it.

Rocking in his chair; apparently deep in thought, both became quiet for several minutes as Leo looked at him for any answers that he might have. He seemed old, but his body was strong-willed. He had much wisdom upon his years for he had journeyed all around the world and gained much experience. Despite all that experience, he had decided to become a blacksmith; and Leo had wanted to follow in his footsteps. He pretty much had an answer to everything. Leo looked up to him as a mentor; a type of father he never had.

"It seems that destiny has called upon you, Leo." He finally spoke his eyes not once had moved from the beauty of the sun as it rose from the eastern horizon. "It's interesting that you brought this forth. I am however, conflicted for I do not know the true answer. Only you can find the answer that you seek."

He nodded though confused, he understood. Getting up, Leo stared out in the distance. "If I must find out about this destiny, then when that time comes I will go and face it."

The old man stood up out of his chair, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "In time, I'm sure you will know the truth." Before heading to the end of the porch He motioned with his hand. "Come now, we have much to do." Leo smiled feeling confident; though he wasn't satisfied with the answer given to him, he would soon know the absolute truth about his dream; though he may not like what truth it would hold.

/\  
><span>\ /\

When it came to spring chores Leo didn't complain; doing chores gave him a sense of peace, especially since the dream has yet to leave his head as he watered the garden in the backyard of the house. The house itself was made of wood treated by hand. He had heard the story that before the build, there was nothing in its place except the trees that were once there.

As the morning sun continued rising, his mind wondered about the people that were in the dream, especially the woman in the blood-stained dress. She seemed to have been through so much that she was more than willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of her people. Another person that gnarled at his mind was not just the young red skinned girl who was injured, but the young man that was lying with a great deal of pain; his life slipping away. As for that dark man, he shuddered at just the thought of his deathly grin. The thing that had stood out to him the most though, was the fact that he a triangular mark on his left hand.

/\  
><span>\ /\

By the time all of the chores were done the sun had climbed high in the sky; indicating that noon was approaching. Neither Leo nor the old man had talked about the dream since before sunrise. His mind was so wrapped up that he didn't know that he was there beside him as he gazed at the blue sky.

"It's time for us to eat; we still have a long day ahead of us." He spoke before turning around to head back to the house. Leo nodded, before following him back towards the house to help fix lunch. As he help prepare the table for the meal, his mind was trailing on something that didn't become a topic in the earlier conversation; his ears.

For as long as he can remember, he was told that his ears came from an ancient race and that his ears were special. As far as being special, Leo knew this. With his ears, he was able to hear sounds farther off than anyone else. People who came in contact with him would wonder and ask many questions regarding them. As he walked outside, carrying a pitcher of brewed tea, he questioned, "Ray, when I told you the features of the people in my dream, about their ears, there was something more to it. You took a long time to answer as if you were reflecting on something."

Ray's face seemed to light up then, Leo wondered if he was taking in the new detail smoothly. Time seemed to have stopped as silence stretched between them as he went to go place the pitcher of tea at the table on the porch; Ray snapped to attention. "Thought, I did not want to tell you this truth, I sensed that the moment would finally come once you were ready." He began as he sat down at the table. "As you may have already figured out, you are not one of us." Feeling perplexed about what he was hearing, he questioned his mentor. "W-What are you saying? Why did you keep this from me?" The aging man took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was a rainy day many years ago as I was enjoying myself to a cup of tea; I watched from the window the serene beauty of the rain that was falling. As I got up to get ready for bed, my eyes caught sight of a symbol much like the one you described." He explained as he trekked away from the table. Leo looked on as he continued with the tale.

"I watched the symbol with wonder, wondering what it could be. Suddenly, a beam of light stretched forth down towards the ground just a few feet away." He turned, looking at Leo, who had a questioning look upon his face. He had never known that the old man had kept such a secret from him.

"You might have been wondering as to why you don't remember."

He nodded his head answering, "I have, for I do not recall such an event in my life." Ray acknowledged his response. "That's because you were brought here when you were little. I feared that whoever sent you here was most likely because your life had been threatened. So I took you in to raise you as my own."

"So you hide my identity in hope of what was happening has ended. And now, seventeen years later those dreams, those very dreams I have had all this time are finally starting to make sense; I'm not of this world but the world from where I came."

Thunder rumbled just then; startling the two. "That's strange, storm clouds out of nowhere? How peculiar. I have never seen storm clouds come so quickly." Ray wondered; staring at the quickly, darkening sky. Leo pointed up at the clouds. "Do storms have shapes illumining within its clouds?" The young man asked. As they continued to watch, the shape became clearer as a triangle could be seen:

The symbol from long ago.

Suddenly a bright beam of light stretched forth towards the ground yards in front of them. As they stared at the light; shielding their eyes from the sudden intensity, a voice came forth from it, reaching only Leo's ears. "Chosen Hero, destined holder of the Triforce of Courage, enter into the light." They looked at each other before making a decision. Ray looked on as Leo began stepping forward towards the light.

Everything seemed to come to a halt as he pressed on. As he faced towards the beckoning light, Leo looked back at his mentor as he nodded. The light enclosed around him as he entered. His body began to rise as the world around him started to spin; no his own body was the only thing in motion.

What seemed like an entirety, Leo was only levitating in the air for only a few moments before finding his footing with the ground. As Ray helped him to the table Leo placed his hand to sit down, only to be filled with surprise; Ray became just as surprised as his eyes focused on what was on the young boy's left hand. It was the three-triangle symbol that he had seen and described from his dream.

"So this is the symbol of all my dreams." he asked, mostly to himself as he looked it over. "The Triforce of Courage." He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ray telling him that it was time to eat. "You must eat, Leo and place the matter aside for now." Nodding, he turned toward the meal; grabbing for the bowl of potatoes.

/\  
><span>\ /\

After the meal; both of them ate their fill, it was time to clean up. As Ray cleared the table Leo went inside to clean up the kitchen. For once, he had forgotten about the dream and the mark on his hand; it felt like he had an ordinary life.

He felt extremely happy as he began washing the dishes. It seemed so normal to him that he didn't want that moment to end. "This whole thing can't be real. Though it may have been real; a dream is a dream." He thought; yet how could he explain that strange light and the mark? Thinking about it, Leo shook his head. "I can't worry about it now, I have work to finish." He then proceeded to washing the last of the dishes.

Nothing was said after they finished cleaning up the kitchen. Ray thought it be best not to continue after standing by the door; watching Leo finish up his end of the chores. After all, they both had enough excitement for the day.

/\  
><span>\ /\

His mind began to wander back to when he was out at the shop, working on an order by one of the neighbors. As he hammered at the heated metal, Leo, who was twelve at the time, wandered from the house looking for him, Ray wasn't aware that the young lad was there until he looked up from his hammering.

"Oh Leo! I didn't see you there." He looked, smiling as he walked closer. "What are you doing Uncle Ray?" The young Leo asked staring at the heated metal. He smiled as he answered, "I'm making an ax for Mr. Beauregard." The young boy then asked him a question he never expected. "Can I help Uncle Ray? I want to become a blacksmith just like you." Ray felt as sense of joy as he continued to play the memory. It was that first time that he had decided to take up in learning the art of blacksmithing.

/\  
><span>\ /\

Once they were finished with the cleaning, Ray turned around outside to see more storm clouds approaching the area however, these clouds seem more dense as lighting strikes could be seen in all direction.

"Shall we stay inside and weather out this storm?"

"It doesn't appear to be normal." Leo observed from a nearby window. The clouds seemed to be sifting in a clock-wise motion as they drew closer.

Light began to pierce the darken clouds as it grew with intensity. Ray took his place with Leo as they held firm, the clouds becoming fiercer; the light piercing through as it stretched closer to the ground; twenty yards west from their house. As the intensity of the light began to dim, Leo could very faintly make out two figures stepping forth from the light.

Stepping from the light was a young woman around Leo's age if not a little older. She was followed by a ball of light. Once out onto the grassy area, it began floating around as it began to take in the scenery. "Where are we, princess?" The little fairy asked as she looked around the area surrounding the small wooden house.

The young woman was looking around as well; seeing the small house. "I'm not entirely sure." She answered puzzled as well. "I hope whoever lives there in that house could shed some light with an answer as to where we are." She said pointing in the direction of the house. With that in mind, the duo began heading towards the house. Cautiously, she walked up the wooden steps of the porch. "I don't know about this, are you sure that we are in the right place?" The fairy asked in question. She looked to her right shoulder. "This is most likely the place." She looked down at the back of her hand; her mark of the triforce glowing brightly before looking up. "I sense an energy coming from this house." She responded in a low voice. Taking a deep breath, the woman approached the door and knocked.

Footsteps could be heard inside the house as they waited. Just then an old man appeared, opening the door. "Good afternoon, how may I help serve you today?" He greeted them, warmly.

A second person appeared next to the old man. The young woman immediately locked eyes with him in mental shock. _Is this the person whom Impa have spoke of that she helped the sages save from the clutches of the war?_ She thought to herself, gazing down at his left hand. _Though he has the ears of a hylian..._

/\  
><span>\ /\

Leo could not believe what he was seeing once Ray had opened the door. _Is it even possible? Is it even so possible that this woman from my dreams is actually standing here at our door?_ Leo noticed that they had locked gaze upon each other and were both staring directly into each other's eyes. He didn't take notice of the ball of light that was with her until it began flying around him; inspecting him.

The young woman stepped forth, motioning the light towards her. "Please forgive my companion, we are travelers from a far away land, may we refresh here?"

The old man smiled and exclaimed. "You are most welcomed to come and refresh here, if that is what you would like." Both the woman and glowing companion accepted their generous offer before entering.

/\  
><span>\ /\

"Would you like some tea, ma'am?" Leo asked after their guests settled down in the small living room. She looked up at him from the couch she settled in with a smile. "That sounds lovely, thank you."

Nodding, he walked over towards the kitchen to make the cup of tea. Leo couldn't help but feel the sharp gaze that he was receiving; looking at his gloved hands before he took the iron pitcher off the fire and began pouring some of the water in a cup.

Ray was out finishing up with the spring chores which left him tending to the guests. As he dipped the teabag in the cup and began stirring it within the water, he looked over his left shoulder, catching sight of the tranquil eyes that were staring in his direction; He started to feel uncomfortable.

He headed back towards the duo, with the cup of tea at hand. "Your tea, madam." He said, handing her the cup. "Such a kind person; please sit here next to me." She motioned with a smile towards the space on the couch next to her. Leo felt like denying the request; but didn't want to dissapoint her. "Sure, I would be honored." He answered before taking his seat next to her.

Ray came in the house after finishing with the rest of the spring chores. He noticed that Leo was seated next to the young woman as the three of them talked back and forth "You like your tea?" He heard Leo ask as she took a sip. "Still a little hot; but it's okay; thank you." Ray began running the water in the sink to wash his hands from the day's work. "It seems to me you three are getting along nicely." He acknowledged as he then began filling his cup.

"Yes we are, we just haven't been properly introduced yet." Said the little ball of light in a high pitched voice as it fluttered nearby.

The old man that came in replied with a smile; coming into the living room with a cup of water in hand. "Well, I guess we have had enough time to settle in, so I'll start." He gestured comfortably in the chair across from them. "My name is Ray; I am a blacksmith by trade in this area." He began.

Leo placed his cup down on the table before turning to face the person seated next to him. "My name's Leo, pleasure to meet you." He smiled. She smiled back, nodding before she began to speak. "My name is Princess Zelda, a pleasure meeting both of you." She then gestured with her hand towards the ball of light. "And this is Navi, she will be your fairy companion." The fairy fluttered up from her hand speaking. "It's nice to meet you both."

Ray placed his cup on the table. "It's an honor to meet you princess; both of you. So what brings you here to this pleasant home of ours?" Zelda then replied with a question of her own. "Is this place Earth?" She asked; puzzled.

The old man replied. "This is Earth, ma'am." Zelda proceeded with another question. "Are people of your planet supposed to have cars, schools, and cell phones?" Leo immediately leaned back slightly against the arm of the couch as he replied to her question. "We just choose to live life separate from the rest of the world." Leo added into the conversation. "We just like to keep things simple."

Zelda nodded, understandingly. "I see. I wish my life was that simple. I have come from a kingdom far away; hoping that I can find a hero who bears the mark of the Triforce." She then looked down at her cup in gloom. "You see, I left my homeland hoping to find this chosen one with a mark that was sent here by the hero of time."

"But why are these pieces of such importance?" The old man questioned as he leaned forward in his chair. Zelda looked content as she answered, "You both deserve an explanation."

/\  
><span>\ /\

She then proceeded to tell them the story about the Triforce and how the three chosen ones end with their piece. Zelda then, with help from Navi's side began telling them the story of Link; covering every detail of his adventure; how she helped him, under the guise of Shiek, free the sages by teaching him songs on the Ocarina of Time, to his final battle with the desert king, Ganondorf. She continued the story with her and Link planning, then having the picnic at the lake up to his capture by Ganondorf's army.

She took another sip from her cup, before fixing her gaze on Leo. "May I ask you a question, Leo?" He looked up from his own cup of tea towards Zelda; her eyes full of question. "You may, princess." She reached out, taking his left hand in hers; staring at the mark on the back of his wrist. "Do you why this mark is on your hand?"

Gentle pulling his hand from her grasp, Leo looked out the window behind them; his mind fixated on the dreams he been having. "For as long as I could remember, I would have these dreams of a far away land; as of another realm. I would find myself in these different situations surrounded by dark clouds."

Zelda's questioned turned into a smile as she replied. "That piece of the Triforce was given to you because of your courage. As you may have already guessed Leo you are not from this planet. You were sent here by the sages of my world to escape the clutches of war. Much like Link escaped his fate and fulfilled his destiny, you must fulfill yours. Just like myself you are from Hyrule." Leo stared out the window as he played her response in his mind; becoming calm for a few moments.

"Hyrule." He repeated.

"Yes, your homeland." She replied. "You are a hylain."

He then looked down; his fists clenched in her grasp, "If its destiny that I am chosen to save a land from evil then I must heed her call." He slowly retracted his left hand from Zelda before standing. Navi lightly landed on his right shoulder, her color glowing a light blue. "Don't expect your journey to be a walk in the market; we still have to ready you for when the time comes to battle." The fairy spoke.

Looking up at Leo, Zelda smiled as she reached out; taking his hand as he helped her to her feet. Ray, who hardly said a word, stood as well. "I guess you have the answers you seek?" He seemed a little sad as Leo approached him as Zelda and Navi headed out; placing a hand on his shoulder. "It seems so, but there are still questions that are left unanswered." Ray smiled back. "Right, I guess I better see you off then." They then proceeded after the two out the house.

/\  
><span>\ /\

The afternoon sun was mid way from the horizon as the group arrived at the spot where Zelda and Navi first stepped out of the portal. Leo stood by with Ray; as they watched Zelda hold an instrument in her grasp; deep in concentration. After a few minutes of waiting, they watched as the instrument cam up to her mouth; a beautiful melody sounded forth; the notes filling the air. Leo looked on in awe, as he let the notes fill his ears.

After the last note played rang forth, a spectacular display of light began swirling purple; creating the portal that Leo and Ray saw them come from. "This is it." Zelda turned; gesturing towards the portal. Is there anything that you need to take care of before leaving?" She asked Leo. He looked back at Ray. "Are you going to be okay, Ray?" The old man nodded with a smile. "Go on, I have taken care of myself before you came along. Don't worry about me." Turning back to face Zelda, he nodded. "Alright then, let's go." With that said Ray saw them off, waving as he watched the trio disappear with the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>So Zelda and Navi found our hero much faster than they had originally thought. <strong>

**Will he be the key to help win against the darkness? **

**What adventures lay in wait for our trio? **

**Find out in the next chapter of Child of Destiny!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hyrule

****Due to lack of motivation over the past couple of months, i**t took me longer than expected to type this chapter up. It is finally done and I am okay with how it turned out, despite not having everything that I had planned covered.**

****I don't own Nervani, as well as any characters from Legend of Zelda.****

****UPDATE: If you have read this chapter before 11/7/12, I made a few small corrections which included combining two scenes****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Welcome to Hyrule<strong>

As the flora and fauna of the air flew in union over Hyrule in the early afternoon breeze a lone female warrior scouted the field. Word of the princess' disappearance had of course led to believe Ganondorf was behind it. If that rumor was true however, the kingdom would've already met her fate nonetheless. Nervani perched on a tree branch, scanning every square yard of the massive field as she searched for any possible sign of the princess' return.

"You can't hide from the powers of darkness forever princess. Without your precious Link to come save you and this putrid land, nothing can stop Ganondorf from his reign." exclaimed the gerudo woman; seeing nothing but the green grass that met up beneath her with another path jotting off towards the canyon.

Jumping out of the tree with her feet lightly touching the ground, Nervani began her run towards Hyrule market. Just then a light parted the clouds ceasing Nervani's movement. She wondered to herself as she looked on. _Could it be that the princess has finally returned? I must know of what is coming from that light._Wanting to become unnoticed by the unknown from the light she summoned up dark magic to hide within the shadowy trees near the light's location. As she watched on, the light stretched towards the ground as it opened up to reveal three beings visible as they stepped forth from the light.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked as she shifted forward from the tree's shadow to get a better look. "He seems to be an interesting character, indeed." the young man wore clothes that were a bit on the worn out side; his body boasting a strong stature about himself; she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. As she continued watching, her curiosity shortly paid off when finally, the princess could be seen coming forth from the portal of light; a small ball of light indicating that a fairy was with them followed. Nervani's interest in the newcomer peaked even more as she stared at the pointed ears upon the young man as light from the portal faded. "How is it possible that this boy from another land possible bare the ears of a hylian!?" The gerudo questioned herself before smiling.

"This will be more than enlightenment to Lord Ganondorf; he will be most pleased with my report." Finding that her job was done Nervani summoned up dark magic; enveloping her as her mystified form whisked away towards the castle before she was noticed.

/\  
><span>\ /\

Leo stepped forward; his sight taking in everything around where they stood. An expression of wonder and amazement placed his smile. "So, this is the land of my birthplace?" Zelda was walking up beside them after she closed the portal to their world. "It is. Welcome to Hyrule."

He turned around just as Zelda was within arm's-length; her eyes closed. "You must be on guard though, Ganondorf's dark magic could be present with us." Opening her eyes, she looked towards the horizon. "My magic alone will not save us from the darkness threatening this land. Our first order of business is for us to get equipped with some weapons. Behind us, beyond those two iron gates lay Lake Hylia." Zelda turned and pointed south towards the location. "When the time comes, I'll take you there to see its beauty up close." she said before leading the way.

Leo walked alongside Zelda as he listened to her inform him about the lands they pass as well as the history of Hyrule. Leo pointed out towards the horizon as his eyes spot their destination. "Are those castle tops over on the horizon?" Zelda smiled as they neared the top of the hill. "Yep, welcome to Hyrule Castle Market!" Navi piped in response, fluttering nearby. Leo then noticed an entry way immediately towards their left.

"What's that over there?" Leo eyed past the princess. Zelda motioned her hand in a pointing gesture. "That is LonLon Ranch." She then gestured towards their right. "We'll stop by there later so you may meet the people living there." Navi then fluttered off towards the right. "Over there is Death Mountain, and at the foot of the mountain lies Kakriko Village." Leo hadn't even been to Hyrule long yet he already like he was right where he belonged.

As they approached the drawbridge, Zelda stretched out her hand. "Grab a hold of my hand, the market appears to be hectic!" Leo hand no other choice but to follow the instruction as he reached out to grab her hand firmly. "Alright, I'm ready."

/\  
><span>\ /\

In the Hyrule Castle dungeon, Link slowly opened his eyes. His vision blurred at first as he looked at his surroundings, trying to make sense of where his was and how he got there. He tried to open his eyes more, but found that he couldn't do so.

"Where am I?" Link asked in wonder.

He instantly found it hard to breath much less speak as he tried to break free from the chains that held him to the cold stone wall; pain striking every ounce of his body. Link licked his lips at what tasted like fresh blood. Blood that he must've received when Ganondorf used him as a punching bag; finding that he no longer possessed the Triforce of Courage.

As he struggled to keep from crying out from the sheer pain that attacked his entire body, Link tried to remember what had happened; leaning his head against the cold, damp cell wall. "The last thing I remembered was telling the goddesses to take the Triforce of Courage and send it across the dimension in order to fulfill the legend of the Sheikah. Zelda was the last thing I ever saw within that light before I blacked out." He painfully gazed at the wall towards his right deep in thought. "I just hope that she was able to find whoever it is; the chosen one." He said to himself as he began to close his eyes.

Just then, his ears picked up the metal door nosily creak open as a set of heavy footsteps entered the room. Link's blood boiled in response to those heavy steps as they drew closer to his cell. Despite the pain, he was able to force himself to look at the cell door to see Ganondorf come in view.

The gerudo king looked at the young hero with menacing eyes as a smile crossed his face. "He finally wakes." Ganondorf said slowly; his deep voice only could strike anyone else with fear, but Link held firm as the gerudo opened the cell door letting himself in. Crutching down, he looked straight at his prisoner. "It looks like the Hero of Time wasn't so much of a hero against my servant. It's a shame that I did not have you killed off when I had the chance. Instead, I think I would find it pleasurable just to watch you suffer while I gather the other two pieces."

Link glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "You will never have the Triforce as long as I am here." He spoke in between gasps of air before proceeding to spit at the evil King. "Yes, as long as YOU are here." He then struck Link on the right side of the face, breaking his jaw. "What a pathetic fool." Ganondorf said quite amused as he got up and moved out of the cell without another word as Link silently cried out in pain. "You think you were smart in sending your piece away in hopes of delaying my plans. You see, that's where you're wrong."

Just then, a second set of footsteps could be heard in the room. Link didn't hear them come down the stairs as he saw it was Nervani; sporting the same red grab he remembered before blacking out.

"I have big news, sire" The gerudo spoke.

"What is it?"

"Its Zelda, she has returned." She replied.

Ganondorf smiled at the news. "Excellent. She will soon be falling right into my plans." He rubbed his hands together, knowing that nothing stood in his way of ruling Hyrule. He figured the princess saw that she was overpowered and has now come to give up.

"…But, she is not alone." The gerudo stated. Ganondorf's smile faded at the hearing of this kind of report. "What do you mean 'she is not alone'? What are you talking about?" He demanded, grasping his fists with anger as he faced her.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "I watched from nearby as a light appeared in the field." Ganondorf rubbed his chin, thinking the news through. "So what? The princess has been on a travel to another dimension." Nervani bowed her head before continuing. "She didn't come back alone; a male stranger who appears to be hylian is with her."

Ganondorf suddenly stirred from his thinking. "Did I just hear you correctly state that the princess has found a hylian outside Hyrule? This should be interesting." Link couldn't help but hear the conversation. _"Sounds like Zelda found our hero. They better be on their guard against Ganondorf's powers of darkness, though because the fate of Hyrule now rests in their hands."_

All the news that Ganondorf received had left him dumbfounded for a moment. He then began to laugh menacingly to himself. "If what you say is true, then the other child of destiny has returned." Nervani looked at him in question. "'Other' child, sir?" Link listened on as Ganondorf answered the question. "Yes, seventeen years ago, I had set out to destroy this child knowing he was to become one of the bearers to the Triforce of Courage. He was a sort of a backup plan set by the goddesses." He began to become angry once more, but became calm. "However, when I caught word that the child was sent away by the sages, I knew that the piece could only be entrusted to one other person; though that piece had eluded me for too long." Ganondorf turned to face Link who found himself too weak to even give off a second glare.

"With you out of the way, taking the other two pieces should be nothing." Before leaving Ganondorf took one last look at his prized captive. "Your capture was just the beginning." Repeating those final words, Ganondorf knew just that; it was just the beginning.

As the gerudo king walked the hallways of the castle followed by Nervani, they came across a gerudo wearing a green colored outfit identical to Nervani's outfit.

"See to it that our guest is given some food water, as well as medical attention to his broken jaw, I wouldn't want our fair princess to think that I am leaving him to suffer."

The young gerudo obediently nodded towards the gerudo king; passing him by. "I want him to still be alive when I have Zelda brought in." "Of course." she replied; his order clear. Ganondorf nodded once more before walking off. She watched them head into the throne room before turning to head in her general direction; hearing the doors shut loudly behind her.

/\  
><span>\ /\

Making their way through the crowd turned out to be tougher than anticipated. People were pushing and shoving, trying to finish afternoon errands. People took interest in the stranger that accompanied the princess; a fairy fluttering close by. "I feel uncomfortable with everyone staring." Leo stated in a whisper as he followed behind Zelda, still holding on to her hand.

"Well you are an interesting sight to behold since you are new here." Navi responded near his right ear. Glancing at the fairy, Leo answered back. "Don't tell that you're one of them." The fairy then piped up, her light glowing red. "What!? No! I'm not interested in any human!" She slouched on his right shoulder in a huff, her blue color returning. "There is one however that I call friend, I'm just worried about him; wondering if he will be okay." She quietly said to herself.

After a few minutes of pushing against the crowd the trio finally made it to the market centre where they sat down at one of the tables to rest a moment. "Are the crowds always this bustling with action?" Leo asked in exasution. Seated next to him Zelda replied. "Normally you would be able to make it through with your errands done; but ever since Ganondrf's servant was seen carrying Link by a good majority, they began to fear the worse."

The princess watched the busy crowds as they carried on; some of them talking, others laughing and singing; one young child, holding a small wooded sword spotted them before waving.

Leo stared off as he too took in the view of the crowds; the cool spring breeze gently blowing his short brown hair and Zelda's blonde as both waved back at the young boy before watching him take off after a group of kids. Ever since he could remember Leo had always felt alienated, finding little comfort against the criticism; because of the past few events that took place however, he has been given answers to some of his questions. They owe this kingdom their protection. Leo then snapped back to attention as a question came to mind.

"So, where may we find this 'Butch' fellow?" In response, Zelda looked over behind them; seeing the walkway Butch had mentioned before their departure. "His shop is over there."

Leo followed the princess' gaze; facing the direction the princess was facing towards in confusion. Finding nothing else to say he shrugged his shoulders before standing up, "Let's get going then." He then turned to help the princess to her feet as she spoke.

"We must hurry though, as we continue to dawdle Ganondorf could very well be plotting his next move in capturing the pieces of the Triforce." Understanding that the situation was clear, Leo followed Zelda towards blacksmith's workshop.

/\  
><span>\ /\

Just as they entered the building, the rhythmic sound of steel being hammered could be heard towards the back of the structure. As the trio made their way towards the source of the noise, Leo gazed at the small amount of armory that hung on the walls around the place. Upon looking closer Leo saw writing on a slip of what he believed to be a slip of parchment; though he couldn't understand the language, he figured those people were to come by and pick them up.

Coming up to a door in the back, the noise ceased. A mental collective sigh of relief brushed over them as Zelda grabbed hold of the steel door knob to turn; pushing the door open.

"Leo, I like for you to meet Butch. He is the one who will help fit us with weapons." Zelda announced once he saw the trio. Butch greeted the young man with a smile. "It is an honor to finally meet you. Welcome to my workshop." "It is nice to finally meet you, Butch." Leo responded; stepping forward to shake the blacksmith's hand. "So, you're the one who will be providing us weapons."

"You could say that my work is the best there is." He replied with a laugh. "I'm just finishing up repairing this longsword." He then took a square-shaped hammer then went back to work. Both Leo and Zelda watched as he pounded away at the metal; sparks flying as it slowly formed into its shape.

After a few moments, he turned around; a smile of accomplishment was there as he held the heated metal of the with thick iron tongs; the blade fired a firery light. "I have been working on this sword for three months." He exclaimed in content before walking over to a bucket of water then dipping the steel in the drink; steam immediately rolling into the air. "Don't really know where this came from or who it belonged to, but it's nothing unusual when something is left laying at my doorstep. I would be more than happy to let you have it; no cost. Of course it will be a while before it's ready for battle."

"That's very generous of you." Zelda complimented; she turned to face Leo. "In the meantime I shall show you around the market. We can begin your training in using a sword later." She then turned to leave with Leo following as well as Navi following close behind.

It had turned out to be an experience Leo won't soon forget as Zelda led him around the market; informing him on not just the individual buildings, but more on the history and culture of the rich land. Fluttering close by Navi too, informed Leo on various things as they walked by merchants trying to sell stuff. Nearing the tall church-like strcture, he felt extremely small as he followed the princess up the stone stairs. "This building is the Temple of Time where the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword sleeps; serving as a key to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce once resided." Leo could only nod as he processed all the information given to him.

"Since the Master Sword is the only weapon that can banish this Ganondorf, why can't I just claim it?" He questioned. Navi then spoke up from his shoulder, "It's not that simple. Though you bear a piece of the triforce, the sword won't let you wield its power until you have faced many trails." Zelda turned around with a serious look on her face. "She's right. Until that time comes for you to wield it, you will be deemed not ready." Leo looked past her into the darkness; letting it sink in for a moment. "Alright, shall we go back claim our weapons then?" He asked looking at the two companions as he extended his hand towards the princess.

Smiling, the princess took his hand as he helped her down the temple's steps. "Yes, we shall be heading back." As she led the way, Leo followed behind Zelda as he took one last look at the temple before hasting his pace.

/\  
><span>\ /\

Making their way back to the shop, uproar of comotion nearby was heard outside the potion shop among the crowd that had gathered around. "Stop thief!" From within the crowd sprang forth from the center of the crowd a dark skinned woman clad in green, gently landed on her feet outside the crowd. As both Zelda and Leo watched on, he was in bewilderment at the agile of this person. The woman held out a bottle; the sun reflecting off its glass filled with a red liquid.

"That gerudo is stealing a bottle of Life potion!" someone exclaimed pointing at the figure. Leo quickly picked up a small rock that was at his feet before taking aim, throwing it at the woman; hitting its mark on the shoulder. She abruptly stopped to face the attacker; her eyes showing anger towards him ready to strike him down.

"Who dares strike a warrior of the gerudo?" She hissed; her golden eyes locked onto the brown haired stranger facing her. With the bottle tucked away in a satchel slung over her right shoulder, she drew forth duel blades that were strapped onto her sides; posing in a battle stance. Standing firm, he responded. "I am Leo of Earth, and I request that you return that which you have stolen!" The young gerudo smirked at the stranger's confidence. "Well Leo of Earth, it strikes me how bold someone such as yourself to tell me off! Do you know who you are dealing with?"

The warrior approached him; looking him up and down as she walked around him. "As a servant of my dark lord Ganondorf, a gerudo's time such as my own is not worth wasting on a kid such as you. However, I can spare such a moment as he will be pleased." She said stepping back with a grin. Navi fluttered in front of him in protest. "You can't do this Leo, you are unarmed and outmatched! Zelda will pay for the loss goods." Seeing that she was right Leo lowered his stance, turning to walk away; motioning the princess with him as he looked back "You're right, let's go. This is not yet our fight." Before they could get far however, Leo suddenly felt a force hit him in the back, causing him to fall over on his left arm; everyone around him including Zelda gasped in shock.

Lying on the stone ground Leo slowly turned to face the gerudo that attacked him. "Foolish of you to walk away after striking Akia stranger, so here is a reminder for the next time you decide to cross paths with me!" Pulling out a dagger, the angered female warrior struck Leo across his right cheek; causing him to wince from the pain as he instantly placed his hand over the wound.

Smiling, Akia faced the princess and fairy standing by. "I was sent by Ganondorf to retrieve some life potion for your captive hero, but when he finds out about what happened here, I don't doubt he will continue to play nice." Turning, she ran away as Leo slowly got to his knees.

Zelda knelt down beside him in worry; gently grabbing his hand. "Here, let's get this cleaned up." Pulling his hand away, she gasped in shock. "It's that bad huh?" Leo asked in wonder. She nodded answering. "It will defently leave a scar, but it's not life threatening." A young hylian woman came up to them with a wet cloth in hand. "Here, let me help." She offered them.

As she gently tended to Leo's cut by the water fountain stationed in the center of the market, Zelda took the time to pay the shop owner for the potion in what he learned to be rupees; explained by the woman tending to his wound. As she applied the cloth for what seemed to be the fifth time; her brown eyes focused on his blue. "That was awfully brave of you to stand up to one of the gerudo young man. However, you could've been killed." She was among the crowd who had seen the confrontation. Leo sighed deeply from the pressure being applied. After a few moments later, she was finished cleaning up his cheek.

Standing up with a smile, she surveyed the wound. "The bleeding has ceased, thank the goddesses that it was not fatal." Leo returned the smile replying, "Yes, thanks for the assist." Zelda then returned; helping him up to his feet, knowing he was sore from his fall. "I think we should delay our training until morning. Right now, we should return to Butch's shop." Thanking the woman once again, their next objective in sight, they made the slow, but steady trek to the shop; ready to take up their weapons that awaited them.

/\  
><span>\ /\

The blacksmith was happily waiting for them as he placed the longsword into a sheath matching its length. He had also laid out some weapons of chose across a table in which no one had need of anymore. Hearing the door open up, Butch looked up to see both Zelda and Leo slowly make their way in; his expression become one of shock as he gazed upon the scar on Leo's face. "Din's fire, what happened to you young man!"

Leo winced as he straightened up before speaking, "I got into a quarrel with a woman known as a gerudo." He turned towards Zelda who nodded in conformation. "She was running away with a bottle of red potion when he intervened." She explained. Butch nodded at the short explanation. "I see. I have just finished preparing this sword so it's now yours." He explained, handing over the sheathed weapon. Leo looked it over before carefully strapped it over his shoulder, drawing out the weapon with his left hand partway; wincing from the soreness as steel slid against steel. Satisfied with the weapon, he thanked Butch for the weapon.

"Now what shall your weapon of chose be, princess?" He asked Zelda, who was analyzing the selection of weapons carefully. There were weapons ranging from daggers and swords to bows that can shoot arrows at different ranges. She then reached out for a longsword as well; inspecting it closely as Navi fluttered by. "Would it be too much trouble to take more than primary weapons?" The fairy asked near Zelda's ear. Finding it a wise decision, Leo decided to pick up a longbow and a large quiver full of arrows. He then decided to take up a dagger as well; strapping it to his right boot. "Never know when a situation may require the use of a small weapon." He watched as Zelda picked up a longbow and dagger as well.

"Seems like you are both ready. Anything else I may acquire to assist?" Butch asked as he stepped back. Zelda looked up after strapping her dagger. "Just an adventure pouch for his equipment then we will be set." As Butch left to fetch one, she held the bow close to an adventure pouch she had tied on her waist. Leo watched in amazement as the weapon magically shrunk down in size before being placed inside. Catching his stare Zelda smiled before responding. "I hope you were not expecting for me to just carry my weapons. My primary is mostly magic." As she then held up her sword with her right hand, a small orb of light emitted; covering the weapon with a soft glow before disappearing. "Magic is everywhere. It is a source that can be good or bad." Navi explained in short detail. Leo looked at the light orb still resting on his right shoulder. "Like fairies?" He asked before carefully removing the strapped weapon; his left arm still sore from earlier. The light seemed to move as she answered. "Exactly."

Butch returned with an identical adventure pouch in hand. "You should take it easy with that sore arm. Until then, you should keep your sword in here." he explained, handing Leo the item, who thanked him. Tying the pouch to his waist, he then held the sword close to the now open pouch, almost immediately the sword slowly shrunk down in size; leaving the young man astonished as he placed it inside and closed the pouch before doing the same to both the longbow and quiver of arrows. Reclaiming his composer, he looked at the fairy still seated on his shoulder. "What is our next objective, Navi?"

Zelda turned to head for the door as she answered his question. "Now that Ganondorf currently occupies Hyrule Castle, I know of a place in Kakriko village where we can stay." She looked back at the brown haired man who turned to her response. "Are we ready?" Nodding, both he and Zelda thanked Butch for his help before heading out.

/\  
><span>\ /\

As Akia made her way through the castle, the gerudo's mind continued to flash at the young boy who struck her with a mere rock. She stared in anger at the bruise that was left on her right shoulder from that attack; it had bruised significantly darker than her cinnamon colored skin. Shaking the feeling off though, Akia turned a corner outside the throne room; her leader most defiantly waited for her report on the other side of its doors. Grabbing a hold of the knob Akia opened the massive door, ignoring the creaking it made before stepping inside.

Walking forward along the massive room's carpet, the gerudo woman drew near towards the massive man pacing back and forth in front of the throne; his gray and black cape flowing after him with each massive step he took. His massive right hand nestled under his chin indicating that he was deep in thought.

"I have return with the item you have requested my lord." She announced taking the satchel off before bowing her head low to the ground. The dark-skinned man approached her, taking up the satchel handed to him. Akia watched as he relieved the bag of its content; he examined the bottle filled with the red liquid. "I take it you had no problem in stealing this?" Ganondorf asked the gerudo woman who bowed her head low again.

"I had no problem in acquiring what you asked. I however, was interrupted in my pursuit here by a young man who accompanied the princess. He posed no threat as he was unarmed, yet I couldn't let him leave before striking him in return." Her smile appeared at the mention of her accomplishment.

Ganondorf didn't seem the least bit impressed as he handed the bottle back to her. "So they are in the market, possibly to equip this 'hero' to fight. He obviously has no idea what he is up against, which is very good." He then smiled at this conclusion. "Taking the two triforce pieces surely will become much easier than expected; though a fight would be worth my time before taking the prize from their frail bodies." He then began walking towards the main door. "Come, we must tend to my captive." He said handing the bottle back. Akia got up; placing the item back in the satchel before following him out into the castle's many halls.

After a few minutes of navigating through the castle's many halls, the evil duo came across a heavy metal door to their right. Pulling out a ring of keys Ganondorf inserted one into the keyhole before turning it towards the left; pushing the door open with a loud _creak _revealing a flight of stairs leading downward.

Ganondorf led the descent into the castle's dungeon; Akia following close behind as their steps echoed against the stone-cold walls. As they entered the two cell room the gerudo woman reached her hand into the satchel, her fingers running over the glass bottle as they approached the cell holding the Hero of Time.

His appearence was no different than the last time Ganondorf saw his captive. As Link glared back at them, his hatred seething mostly towards Ganondorf, he could only watch as the dark king open the cell; letting himself in. "I see you still posses that same hatred towards me, must make you feel really good."

Link drew in a breath before replying. "I only done what was necessary to stop you; Zelda and Hyrule's chosen will keep you from getting the Triforce. They WILL stop you."

Ganondorf could only laugh at Link's threat. "I am in no hurry to collect the Triforce, I am merely pushing my plan into action which you shall find out soon enough. But for now..." He then gestured Akia inside the cell as she pulled out the bottle filled with the red life potion. "I just need to keep you alive." Taking the bottle, Ganondorf held the bottle tauntingly in front of the hero.

"Me? Take potions from you!? Get serious, Ganondorf." Link said as he took in deeper breathes. "I would much rather take a heart from a stalfos than accept a bottle of life potion from the likes of you!"

Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh as he placed the bottle against the wall opposite of the weak, yet witty hero. "Very well, we shall see if that shall come to pass. Yet I'm sure insanity would set itself in for one single drop of that potion." He began to leave the cell, but stopped at the door. "Oh, and one more thing, your precious princess and hero were last spotted in the market, I shall send them a 'welcome back' party as part of my hospitality. Nervani!"

Just then, a dark mist appeared near the dungeon's door outside the other cell, forming and materializing into the figure; clad in red, her eyes glowing a few shades brighter. "You called for me master?" She asked with her head bowed low; ready to serve his order.

Ganondorf nodded in response. "Indeed I have. I request of you to gather up an army of stalfos as well as bulbin; just enough to overwhelm them. In the meantime, keep an eye on them for a perfect oppurtunity to strike." As Nervani dissapeared, Ganondorf watched as Link glared back at him once more. "If you're fortunate enough, you will get to see me take over not just Hyrule, but the world as well." The dark king laughed as he left Link who began to struggle against his chains; his anger never leaving.

/\  
><span>\ /\

The sun slowly continued it's decent as the duo stepped foot on the grassy plains of Hyrule Field; their faces lit up with the sun's rays. Zelda looked over at the sun for a moment, before leading towards the left. "There is only enough to get to Kakriko and settle down for the night. We should find out what our next move will be tomorrow." Leo could only agree with her words. He had little to go on in this strange land that had become his birthplace.

As they walked across a small walkway over a stream flowing to the castle he couldn't help but stop and listen to the stream flowing by. Navi noticed this as he crouched down before gently running his hand through the water. He quietly closed his eyes, only letting the sound of water flowing feel his mind. "What is going through your mind?" Though it was only for a few seconds, it felt longer as he opened his eyes; looking torwards his left sat a concerned Zelda staring back at him. "Is something bothering you, Leo?" She asked; worry clear on her face as he continued looking in the distance. "No nothing. Just taking in the beauty of this place." Leo faced the princess; seriousness visible in his eyes. "How much of a hurry are you in saving this world, though?"

Zelda inhaled in shock as she was taken aback by his question. For a moment nothing was said between the two, until Navi's glow became white before speaking. "I think I see your point Leo, why be in a hurry if we don't know what Ganondorf is even planning." The small fairy companion fluttered from his shoulder over to the princess. Zelda nodded before getting up to her feet with a smile. "Come on; let's go see about that settlement." Getting to his feet, Leo followed the princess up the stairs leading to the village.

As they neared the front gate, a guard standing by greeted them with his head bowed. "Malady, it is nice to see you again. How have you been?" Leo observed as the princess stopped short, smiling. "I am fine thanks for asking, thought Ganondorf has taken the castle." The guard nodded. "So I have concluded from the people who came from Castle Market, informing me of our hero's capture."

He then eyed Leo standing behind her as he looked around; a ball of light could be seen resting on his shoulder. "May I ask who this you have traveling with you is?" He asked the princess, who looked over her shoulder. "This is Leo who is accompanying me in helping to save Hyrule." Leo stepped forward, extending his right hand. "Pleasure to meet you, young man." The guard replied taking the hand into shake. "Likewise." Leo responded before pulling his hand away.

The guard faced Zelda, pointing his weapon beyond the entrance. "Your place of stay is still here, milady; open for you to use or you would like to settle in the skulltula house? We have recently finished the renovation of the place." Turning down the offer to settle in the skulltula dwelling, he brought out a single key from a ring attached to his waist, handing it over to Leo who thanked the guard before finding himself being left behind. Taking off in a brisk pace, he followed close behind the princess as he tried to ignore the soreness of his arm.

As the sun continued its descent towards the west, they headed for the first house towards the left, Navi fluttered alongside them since she rested long enough. Leo suddenly became confused when Zelda headed for the stairs instead. Why are we heading this way? He thought as he followed the princess up the stairs. As he reached the top, Leo saw Zelda heading up a smaller flight before turning to wait for him at the door. Exhausted, he managed to catch up to the awaiting princess as she spoke. "If you are ever going to fight, you should keep your strength up. We'll just buy some food to take with us back at the house." she explained before opening the door to go in.

Entering the small cafe Leo took in his surroundings consisting three tables with at least two chairs each. In one corner sat a hooded figure who appeared to be staring at the trio; both Zelda and Navi felt the unnerving stare of the hooded figure as well until they approached the counter. As she placed an order of meat and bread, Leo couldn't help but feel the continuous stare of the hooded figure. Turning to confront the person, he became puzzled finding the corner empty.

Snapping back to attention, Leo turned to see a basket in his hands. "Let's head back." Zelda said before heading for the door; both stayed silent about the hooded figure as they made their way down the stairs.

Approaching the door, Leo went ahead and unlocked it. While doing so, he asked a question that came to mind.

"Are you sure the occupants would not mind us staying here?"

Zelda reassured him with a nod. "The old woman that used to own the potion shop behind this settlement figured it was time to move to the market in order to earn more rupees. With help from the castle soldiers, she moved her business in the back alleyway while the attendants who lived here moved into her place after renovation, though her business still runs with the potion shop here."

He nodded before opening the door. Stepping aside, he offered the princess to go in first who accepted it gracefully; followed closely behind by Navi as Leo entered afterwards. Once inside the small house Zelda walked over towards a table, placing the food down before taking a seat; Leo made sure that the door was shut and locked before walking over to join her at the table. After eating their fill of the meal, Zelda then chose the bed farthest from the door as she untied the magic satchel around her waist before placing it on the small night stand beside the bed; Leo followed suite. As he approached the bed closest to the window he untied his satchel; placing it on the night stand beside it. Pulling back the silky, royal blue sheet, he then sat on the side as he pulled his brown boots off before settling in. The house was quiet as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Most of the soreness on his arm went away as they posed under his head. He looked over to see Navi flying over to him with her light at a dim glow. "Good night, Leo." His fairy companion said as she nestled comfortably on the satchel. Leo could not help but small before turning over to the comfort of sleep.

"Good night, Navi."

* * *

><p><strong>Our newcomer has had an encounter with the fierce gerudo, earning a scar to boot.<strong>

**What perils await our heroes on their quest to save Hyrule from darkness?**

****Find out in the next chapter of Child of Destiny!****


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**It has been over three months since my last update. I had originally planned on having this chapter done around Thanksgiving, sadly that did not happen; pushing my posting around Christmas time. Thanks to a guest reviewer for their feedback about fleshing out my OC in combat; I had actually planned on that very idea.**

**Once again, I don't own Nervani as well as any characters from Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p>Before the sun had even begun its ascension from the east, its light soon to blanket the village; seeping through every window in its path, nobody was awake except for one person as they practiced using their sword and shield that they obtained half price at the market shop from the day before. Being nearly painless of the soreness as Leo swung his sword at an imaginary enemy, Navi fluttered close by as she guided him. Inside the house, the princess was soundlessly asleep; the rays of dawn graced her facial features even as a blade sounded outside, the weapon being sheathed by its owner. Followed by two knocks on the door, the knob turned a short time later before the door was gently opened.<p>

"Princess, are you awake?" came Navi's voice as she fluttered inside; Leo stepping in soon after. Movement from the bed could be seen as a sleepy reply answered. "Hardly, give me some time to freshen up." After picking up his satchel, Leo turned around and began walking towards the door. "I will take a look around then while I wait for both of you." Once outside he decided to head towards the back of the village, wanting to check out the giant windmill. Making his way up the stairs he began to hear a strange melody coming from inside as it began slowly picking at his curiosity even more as he welcomed himself inside.

What Leo found was unlike anything he had ever seen. In the center of the circular room was a wooden pole attached to a wooden platform as it spun in rotation. Off towards the right side of the room stood a man of middle age playing a music box; its strange music filled the room.

"I am a music man who loves to go around go around, oh what fun to go around go around."

Finding the individual as an odd character Leo decided to head back out; figuring he had given Zelda enough time to be ready for their journey to where ever they should be heading. Making his way down the stairs Leo saw the princess waiting for him outside the house with sword in hand; Navi fluttered nearby, both waiting for him. He began to feel uneasy as he remembered her mentioning about training him in swordsmanship from the day before. Coming close within earshot Leo laughed nervously. "I see you haven't forgotten about teaching me in the way of the sword."

Planting the sword in the ground, Zelda held her hands up before bringing them back down; a blue crystal barrier began to form as she spoke "Navi has informed me of your training from moments earlier. I shall now see for myself how much you have learned. "So don't disappoint her." Navi replied. With a smirk, Zelda pulled her sword from its shallow placement before summoning her shield into her left hand as she raised both into a battle stance. Crafted on the shield near the top was the Triforce. A red bird can be seen in the middle of the blue canvas with a single upside down triangle at the base. "I would figure you would find out." Seeing no way out, Leo drew out his own sword and shield.

Stepping forward, Leo locked eyes with the sword-wielding princess as he swung his sword in a horizontal motion for the first attack, his sword making contact with his opponent's shield. "Not bad, keep it up." She remarked. As he continued with an onslaught of attacks against Zelda's blocks, Leo was caught off guard as he failed to notice that the princess had slipped through; his stomach met with the hilt of her sword before falling over as he was taken aback by the surprise attack while he fought off the pain.

"Not bad, for a knave. However it's clearly not enough." The princess responded as both her shield and protective barrier disappeared. "The Triforce of Courage was given to you for a reason. If you ever hope to draw back the darkness and fulfill your destiny, you must train to the very extent of yourself; both physically and mentally." she helped him to his feet. "Just because I'm a blacksmith did not mean I know how to properly wield a sword." Nodding at his statement, Zelda backed into her battle stance. "Then this training will be of help. Now let's move on towards more serious training." She held her hands in the air before bringing them back down as the blue barrier covered her frame once more. Unbeknownst to them as they continued their training, the hooded figure from the day before exited the cafe. Spotting the unsuspecting duo in their sword training, the hooded figure watched on from the building's shadows of the rising sun; unseen.

As they attacked and blocked with just their swords, Navi fluttered nearby as steel met steel time and time again. As he continued receiving most of the attacks, Leo decided to break by catching the back of his sword under the guard of Zelda's before sending the weapon sailing upward; leaving the princess in shock as he caught it by the hilt before pointing the tip inches from her throat as the crystal barrier dissipated for the second time.

"That was quite a move." She finally breathed, finding her voice

Smiling, Leo flipped the long sword before handing it over. Taking it by the hilt, magic engulfed the sword in Zelda's hand before disappearing. "We should leave though for Kokiri Forest, there I have arranged a meeting after noon with the other sages where we shall discuss the current matter at hand; finding out what Ganondorf is up to." Nodding in agreement, Leo sheathed his weapon. "Let us go."

Content with what information was gathered as the trio went into the house before departing for the south gate; the hooded figure began turning away before disappearing slowly into black clouds of magic. Walking down a hallway as they appeared from the dark magical mist, the hooded figure walked up towards the door concealing the castle's throne; pushing it open. Standing in front of the steps leading up to the throne waiting was Ganondorf; facing the hooded figure as they pulled back the hood to reveal Nervani.

"What you requested of me has been fulfilled my lord."

"Then tell me, what have you gathered my trusted servant?"

Ganondorf's servant showed no expression as she spoke. "The report is that the trio is currently residing in Kakriko Village. They are making their move towards Kokiri Forest; surely stopping by LonLon Ranch."

"Excellent, them making a stop will become their demise before they even reach the forest. Now go ready my minions for the attack. Take Akia with you shall you have any problems." Ganondorf ordered with a smile before Nervani bowed before leaving; he had found an opportunity to attack and grab the remaing two pieces of the triforce. _Boy, you and that princess have sealed your fate._

/\  
>\ /\

"So what was that blue barrier that protected you?"

Both Leo and Zelda were making their journey across Hyrule Field torwards their destination for LonLon Ranch; the eastern sun still in it's early hours of ascention.

"That protective barrier is a spell known as Nayru's Love." She answered as rays of the sun clothed the left side of her face showing a radiance of beauty. He didn't need an explanation on its magical properties having just seen it in action earlier as it protected it's bearer's body from any inflictive harm.

"There are also two other spells like it; Din's Fire sends out a ring of fire, engulfing anything into flames and Farore's Wind allows you to warp from anywhere back to a room within a dungeon where last cast." He nodded understanding her explanation.

As they neared the entrance to the ranch, Zelda informed Leo about the residents of the place. "The owner of the ranch has a daughter around our age as well as a handworker who takes care of the stables along with anything else that needs to be taken cared of here."

Rounding the corner a residential house stood on the left with the barn stationed across a grassy area; right of a small walkway leading towards the ranch's pasture where several horses roamed around within a fenced area. A song sounded forth from the open area as each note spoke sweetly in their ears.

"Who is singing that song?" Leo asked in awestruck wonder as they neared the fence doors.

"The person singing is the one we came to see." Navi answered gesturing towards a brunette woman who had her back to them; beside her stood a flaxen belgian horse minding its business as she continued to sing. Taking lead, Zelda approached the young woman singing; Leo followed close behind. Hearing someone approach, the woman stopped singing before turning around, the horse running off immediately after.

"Ah, your highness!" she exclaimed in surprise before bowing. "What reason has you to come here to our fine ranch?" The princess smiled before she began to speak as the young brunette faced her. "I appreciate your hospitality Malon, yet I have no guards accompanying me. We are here for a favor." Taking in the sight the farm girl saw that she in fact had no guards with her; seeing a brown haired young man with a scar on the right side of his face. Possessing both a sword and shield on his back, he was characterized with the very ears of a hylian. Though she could not identify the attire that he wore, the farm woman was more so surprised seeing that the stranger was accompanied by a fairy that reminded her of him.

"Who is that stranger with you?" the brunette named Malon asked curiously.

Unsure how to react in the current situation before him, the stranger approached; slowly extending his right hand. "My name is Leo; it is nice to meet you Miss Malon."

Instead of accepting his greeting, Malon only took a step back. "Do you mind telling me what is going on here, and why you are accompanied by Link's fairy?"

Tension began to rise as Malon frightfully stared back at him. Leo didn't really know where to start in his explanation on how he ended up in Hyrule. Luckily for him, as Zelda slowly approached the woman, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "In a twist of events that unfolded yesterday, Link valiantly fought towards the moment of his capture against the evil. We are here because we have need of Epona, since she is the fastest horse at your ranch." She explained in a low, but sad tone; Leo figured that the princess was still trying to get over the events. In the short time he had been with Zelda, he only knew the strong-willed side of the princess; seeing her like this didn't sit well with him.

"If it is not too much trouble…Malon." He responded, slowly bringing the two ladies back to reality. "The sooner we get going, the sooner this land will see peace once again."

Taking in his words, Malon nodded before speaking. "The only way to tame Epona and have her come to you though is to play her favorite song." Understanding the explanation, Zelda then reached into a blue pouch. Before they left Kakriko village, Leo followed the princess into the house towards the nightstand by her bed. Kneeling, a white glow emitted from both her hand and top drawer before opening to reveal the blue instrument tucked away in a matching blue pouch; _she must've hid it away before going to bed_.

Sounds of notes being sung brought him back to the ranch. Leo watched as Zelda brought the ocarina to her lips before blowing into it, her fingers moving to cover and open each hole for the note played. As soon as the last note was played, a neigh was heard from their right side. Leo looked at the horse coming towards them in awe as she slowed to a stop in front of them. Malon walked over to the horse as she looked at Leo. "This is Epona, the horse that will take you were you need to be."

Leo slowly approached the horse before petting her on the bridge of her nose; the horse neighing quietly to his touch. "You look like you could use some lessons on riding, would you like for me to teach you?" Malon asked, seeing that he seemed a little nervous; Navi spoke softly in his ear. "You surely could use some lessons. You won't get anywhere if you have no such experience." Looking over at Zelda, he then faced Malon.

"Yes, I shall accept those lessons."

/\  
>\ /\

Minutes passed for what seemed like forever to Leo as Malon walked him through lesson after lesson on riding a horse as well as jumping fences. As soon as the large fence was jumped for the tenth and final time, Leo then slowed the horse to a stop before climbing off of the saddle by swinging one foot over. Using the stirrups for support, he planted his feet on the ground; the final lesson was complete.

"Congratulations on completing Malon's horse training!" The brunette exclaimed as she approached, clapping her hands together. Blushing Leo rubbed his hand against the back of his head at the comment, "Thanks."

The princess stood by nodding her head at his achievement. "You have proved to yourself that you were able to face the task; however, there is no time for celebration. Right now, we must head onward in our adventure."

Taking Zelda's hand, Leo helped the princess onto the horse. Before he could mount himself, a clasp was felt on his left shoulder, causing him to turn and face the brunette.

"I don't know the details as to why you are here, but please be careful and bring Link back to us." She then stuck her hand out, waiting on his response. With a stern look about him, a smile appeared before taking hold of her hand.

"I promise"

/\  
>\ /\

Leaving the ranch moments later with both sword and shield strapped to his back, Zelda directed Leo towards the south. "Noon draws nigh. We must make haste." Not wanting to make them late, Leo gave the command; ushering Epona to a gallop just as dark clouds began rolling in.

"Those are not storm clouds are they?" Leo asked a bit worried. Zelda pulled out her bow in response. "No they are not. Just follow that path between those trees; it will lead you to the forest entrance." Confused, he started to look over his left to ask why, but Leo could only watch as the once princess leapt off in a brilliance of light before appearing under a different guise. The princess was no more for in her place stood a male figure dressed in blue, with bandages covering most of his shoulders and head.

Stopping the horse short of their destination, Leo could only look on as the figure ran into an army of monsters of different sizes as they appeared at a steady rate surrounding the young man as Navi spoke. "Sheik won't last against that army of stalfos. Let's go and show them what you got." Continuing to witness the scrimmage, a fire began to burn in his eyes as more of those monsters began to appear at an identical rate of the killings. Drawing out his sword, Leo pulled on the reins; Epona rearing on her hind legs before turning as he raised his sword high in the air. Planted on all four, the horse charged forward towards the army of monsters as Leo swung his sword striking down a few stalfos. Once away from the swarm Leo proceeded to backflip off the saddle; Epona galloped toward the direction of the ranch before stopping. As he turned to face the army of monsters, he drew out his shield before charging in with a battle cry.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as Leo pushed through the army, narrowly avoiding sword swings; clashing of swords sounded before cries from the skeleton warriors rang forth while being cut to pieces. Stabbing one dark warrior after another, he was able to make his way towards the masked man; bodies of their foes fell as blood sprouted forth. "I told you to go without me." Sheik said before cutting down a stalfos; shooting an arrow at another one before it had a chance to grab Leo before both immediately stood back to back.

"And let your piece of the triforce fall into the wrong hands, I'll pass." Leo said as he equipped his longbow, ready for action; he of course, knew nothing of this strange new world. "Watch out!" Navi exclaimed. Making its way hoping to catch the duo off guard, a stalfos was attempting to charge into them. Reacting quickly, Leo drew back the bow before letting an arrow fly into its skull; disappearing into black smoke.

Standing on the stone wall watching the fight smiled a gerudo in green. "Everything is going as planned. Soon they will become too exhausted to fight; opening our opportunity to seize the two triforce pieces." With her stood Nervani as she too was watching the fight; her red glowing eyes watching them.

Outmatched by the great army of monsters, both fighters were becoming increasingly exhausted as they continued fighting them off. "I don't know how much more I can take of this." Leo stated before striking down a nearby stalfo. Sheik held up his hand, a bright light engulfing him before reverting back into Zelda. While both her sword and shield appeared in hand, she struck down a stalfos before turning around; spotting something at the wall not far from them.

Backing against each other, Zelda hollered out to Leo over the noise of the monsters. "I have an idea; send an arrow over to the wall while-" They were cut off as they narrowly avoided a stalfos from attempting to cut them in half. "While I clear some of the monsters using Din's Fire as cover." She finished as she dispelled her weapons. "Someone is over there." After sending another arrow, Leo unsheathed his sword and shield before looking at the princess. "Ready."

Summoning a small flame in her right hand, Zelda drew into a stance as she channeled more magic; the flame continued increasing in size as Leo backed her up by keeping the monsters away. "Get ready, I'm almost finished here; I will send the flame into the ground. As its ring of flames burn forth, that's your cue to fire the arrow." After knocking killing off two stalfos, Leo sheathed his blood-soaked sword before Zelda unleashed the flames upon the ground leaving the trio unharmed. As the flames ignited, its circular wall of fire increased in size as the monsters cried out within its burning inferno. Drawing out his bow, an arrow was readied while Leo took quick aim before letting it fly true through the fire towards its target.

"Aaaaah!"

The agonizing scream reached the ears of the trio as all the monsters on the field vanished into clouds of black smoke; leaving only the blood that was shed during the battle. Facing the direction in which the arrow was shot, both Leo and the princess took up their weapons as the two women stared them down from atop the wall. "My my, I didn't think they would find us out." Akia spoke sarcastically; waving her hand as if she did not care about that fact before jumping down from the wall. Approaching the newcomer and the princess Akia brought out two of her swords as she smiled upon seeing Leo. "That scar suites you well stranger. I'm afraid however; you won't be around long enough to appreciate the complement." She replied as Nervani appeared by her side, pulling the arrow out through her shoulder. Majority of the weapon's body was covered in blood before being snapped in half as her wound healed; leaving the drops of blood that bleed out. "The dark king demands you to hand over the pieces of the triforce." the gerudo in red spoke as she drew her swords out; ready for blood. Her eyes coated in red alone were enough to make Leo feel dead on the spot. He stood his ground as the duo anticipated the first move; his eyes stayed locked on both female warriors. "We shall never hand over the pieces to a pig such as Ganondorf!" He hollered out; that comment alone made her smile. "Well then, we'll just have to concisely beat them out of you." In mere seconds, she disappeared leaving only Akia.

Running forward, Leo and Zelda had a narrow window to block her attack as she swung the dual blades at the duo; knocking them back. Turning to face the princess, Akia smiled as she twirled one in her right hand. "It's just you and me princess." Knowing she would not be able to stand a chance against one of such skill, her weapons disappeared as the light transformed her into the more skillful Sheik. Watching the two match blow for blow, Navi informed Leo that they needed to focus on Nervani. "Take heed Leo, next to Aveil, she is highly skilled." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, hoping to locate the magic wielder.

It did not take long before movement was sensed behind him. Turning around to swing his sword, a loud _clang _was heard before the warrior revealed herself; indicating that he had struck. "Not bad newcomer, let's see you keep up with this." Nervani hissed before forcing him to defend himself against a fury of strikes. Quickly seeing it impossible to break through, Leo thought to himself. _What shall I do in this situation? _ Before he had time to come up with a solution, he was thrown off balance by a powerful kick against his shield. Lying on his back, he watched as the gerudo stepped over him with a sword high in the air. "You were not even worth the fighter against the great Ganondorf." The gerudo brought her sword down, the blade missing its target by a fraction of a second as he rolled out of the way. Caught by the confusion, Nervani cried out in pain as a single arrow struck her in the left shoulder again before receiving blunt force from a shield bash attack giving Leo the opportunity to deal some damage; each strike of his sword cutting into her body before finally falling to one knee.

"You… are stronger… than you look." Nervani breathed as she slowly stood up; her wounds began to heal. "Don't think this is the end though. Ganondorf's order was only to ambush you, for now." Looking behind Leo, the warrior in red cried out.

"Akia enough!"

Both warriors stopped in their tracks; Sheik transformed back while the gerudo in green began backing away to stand by Nervani. "What about the triforce pieces?" She asked, posed to continue the attack. "We have done what we were ordered, Ganondorf wants them prepared for when he comes to claim what is his." As the trio could only watch in confusion, black smoke began to rise surrounding them. "Until we meet again, heroes!" boomed Ganondorf's voice from within the clouds, before an echoing laughter sounded as it faded away. "That was surely uncharacteristic of them to do such a ploy." Navi said, puzzled by the confrontation. Leo continued staring at the spot where the gerudo duo last stood.

"Yes, almost as if we were being tested. Zelda, did you say that he was sealed for seven ACTUAL years?" He speculated in thought; sheathing his blood coated sword as he turned to head towards the pathway he was instructed earlier to take. "Yes, when we sealed him in the Sacred Realm, all of his evil was erased from history." Zelda explained as she walked beside him, puzzled as well on the strange tactic. "Ganondorf has always been true to his plans; but why would he do such a thing though?" Rounding the corner, the entrance to the forest lay in sight of their next objective.

_I don't know, yet I hope we will find out._ Leo thought as they entered the forest.

/\  
>\ /\

Once in the main part of the forest, Leo looked around in awe and wonder; the appearances of the small tree-like house were breath taking. Up ahead, a small female child ran up to them with excitement. "Miss Princess you're back!" She said, hugging her around her legs. Zelda couldn't help but smile before bending down. "So good to see you too, Beth." She answered returning the hug. Parting, she faced the little child; a smile still on her face. "Listen, do you know if Saria is home? We must go and speak with her."

"She is." Beth responded, nodding. "She has been sad because Link hadn't come back yet." Thanking her, the little blonde haired child ran off to play. "I was afraid of this happening. Both she and Link have been the best of friends. Actually she was the only friend he ever had growing up; even when he began his quest to save Hyrule." Zelda then motioned Leo to follow.

As they made their way, he was informed everything about the kokiri and the forest as well as the forest guardian, the Great Deku Tree. Coming up to a circular tree house to the left of Link's tree house, talking could be heard from inside.

"I wish I knew what has become of him. He made a promise." said someone with a child-like voice.

"It will be alright little one. He has faced many trails and hardships; as a strong individual, he will make it through." came a calm, reassuring reply. Other voices could be heard in there as well. "We got it rough filling them in on everything that has happened thus far." Zelda whispered to Leo who nodded in agreement. "Nonetheless we have to do what we must." Stated Navi, who was seated on Leo's left shoulder; having to explain everything would be difficult without comfort.

Softly knocking on the side of the door frame attention of those inside were directed towards the two entering the small house. "Good to see you have finally made it." Greeted an older woman in blue, "Welcome to Hyrule, stranger." She said to Leo who replied. "Thank you. It is great to be here, I guess." Zelda then began to introduce him to each individual there; starting with Saria, sage of the forest and ending with the sage of shadow Impa as well as her guardian.

The elder of the goron race Darunia, spoke up with a question directed towards the princess. "Zelda, sage of time is it true that our hero and sworn-brother, Link has been captured?" The princess faced the five staring back with sincerity in her eyes. "I bore witness to the event myself that under the influence of his power, Nervani set out to attack us; capturing Link and imprisoning him in the castle."

"For a time the essence of the triforce of courage had faded from the land." Ruto, a fish hybrid said before facing Leo who took a seat on the floor across from them. "You do posses that piece of the triforce do you not?" He nodded before asking a question of his own. "I do posses the piece. What I want to know though, what was happening at the time I was sent away out of evil's reach?" Impa responded as she leaned against the wall, close to the door. "Both young Zelda and Link enjoyed that story as children think of it as a legend. However that story was in fact true." She then closed her eyes, recollecting on the memories of a past event. "When I was younger, I had helped the sages in saving a young child in Kakriko Village…"

/\  
>\ /\

_A young Impa stood outside a house as a baby boy trusted by his parents slept soundly in her arms, bundled up in a thick cloth. Looking around she proceeded down the stairs before heading towards the south gate; her right hand resting on the hilt of a blade strapped across the back of her waist should she ever have to use it. Coming down the stairs into Hyrule Field the tides of war raged on against its races. Careful not to get into crossfire, Impa made her way through; shielding the young babe on the long and dangerous trek to the castle market._

"Having escaped signs of Ganondorf's army I hurried to deliver the child to the Temple of Time, where the sages there would send him to a world where he will be out of their grasp. Though separated by dimension, he would grow up alongside the Hero of Time. When that time came for the separation of the hero from his piece, the other shall awaken." Leo stayed where he was, taking in everything told by this woman. "There is no lie in what I just explained to you. Before their lives were taken by Ganondorf, your parents were assured that you would be safe: he was determined to kill you."

"Both he and Link each told me about dreams they had; one that had come to pass whereas the other has not." Zelda explained to them; her eyes looking other to Saria, who sat quietly the entire time. "We all know whatever promise he makes no matter what, he intends to keep it." Perking up at that comment, the little kokiri smiled at the princess who nodded in reassurance.

"So how did this Ganondorf escape and how do we stop him." Leo asked in wonder as he stared at the ceiling. Nobody spoke for a moment as if waiting for someone else to explain; Nabooru was the first to speak. "The same way The Hero of Time defeated him: The Master Sword. As for his escape from the Scared Realm, it is all because of the Triforce of Power." Ruto tucked her right hand under her chin in thought. "He's very well attempting once again to rule Hyrule."

Darunia slammed his right fist into his other hand. "Whatever his plan is, we are not going to let him go through with his plan; right Leo?" Standing up, he felt adrenaline coursing through him as he spoke. "I was brought here for a reason and I'm here to serve it." Saria got up from her chair, her hands glowing as she approached him. "Before you leave, please accept this gift. Hold still, this won't hurt." Before he could register what was happening, his body became engulfed in a green light.

After a short moment, the light faded as he took in the attire he was now wearing: on his head was a green cap that fell down to his shoulders, followed by a white undershirt; covered by a chainmail and tunic of the same color as the cap. Looking at his hands and feet, Leo saw that he was wearing brown colored gauntlets wrapped around his wrists and leggings up to his knees; both laced by a single square buckle. Topping of the strange outfit, white pants shown under the tunic as well as a belt strapped around his waist.

After their meeting concluded Darunia and Saria were the only sages left, discussing other matters at hand. "The new tunnel for transporting and trading goods with the neighboring kingdom is progressing along at an efficient pace your highness; you should come see for yourself." The princess nodded at the elder goron's report before replying. "Of course Darunia, we shall pass through on our way to Kakriko." Meanwhile, Saria was seated back at her table while she and Leo conversed about other things.

"Take this ocarina with you; I'm sure it will help you on your journey." She said handing Leo the forest green instrument. "I can't take thi-." Saria shook her head at his protest. "Don't fret, I posses other ocarinas buried in a wooden box out back; each one is equally prized." Smiling at her generous offer, he stood up as Navi began flapping her wings; fluttering around in anticipation. Turning to the princess and goron elder as he disappeared into a ball of light, Zelda caught his stare. "If we are ready then I shall show you through the lost woods." Before leaving, Leo bent down to face the kokiri girl eye level before speaking. "I once had a best friend back home who always cheered me up when I was down; I still think about her to help me get through." Saria accepted his offering hug before giving her thanks. Standing once more, Leo walked over to the doorway before looking over his shoulder. "I'm ready."

/\  
>\ /\

As they made their way through, the kokiri that spotted them saw them off; waving good-bye as they made their way up a vine wall before coming up to a tunnel entrance like the one they entered. "These lost woods have always been a place where people get lost, but I have been here with Link enough times to know the route." Following the princess was an easy matter as they navigated their way through to a stone entrance leading to darkness.

"This is an entrance straight to Death Mountain's Goron City where the gorons dwell, over here is a water hole towards Zora River; we can use that to clean our weapons." She said before transforming; kneeling down to clean the blood off. Drawing his sword, Leo knelt down before dipping the weapon into the water; rubbing against the fuller to get the blood off. Once done they then entered the stone entrance as it led them into the city of the gorons.

"The place looks empty." Leo conformed as he looked around; voices and other noises stated otherwise. Making their way up through the tunnel at the far left, they made their way to the top before the princess spoke. "If you would want to go ahead and meet me back at the house, take the exit to our right and follow the path down the mountain." She explained before entering another tunnel leading to a slight decline. Heading in the other direction, sunlight greeted him as he began to head down the path Zelda instructed him to take.

As he made his way down coming around the corner, Leo faced a massive cave entrance in amazement. "Did the gorons make this cave?" he asked Navi; the fairy's light only shook as she responded. "Yes, dodongos once inhabited the cave until Link, as a child, went in and defeated them." Before he could even reply however, two skeletal warriors appeared from dark clouds of magic surrounding the duo.

"Well, look what we found here wondering in the mountains. Ganondorf will be most delighted with us capturing him!" the one to Leo's front exclaimed.

Drawing forth his sword, the lone boy stared down each one as they surrounded him. Anticipating the first move to occur, a moment of silence ensued before one sprang into action; sword ready for the mark. Leo moved however just as the wind from the downward strike whirled to his left.

Rolling across the ground, the swordsman managed to stand upright before blocking an attack from the second. "What are these enemies?" he asked as he pushed back with his shield. "Stallfos." Navi explained, " Ganondorf's soldiers of darkness. Wait for them to jump at you before striking." Spotting the opening, he struck at the boney soldier's exposed chest; knocking it back.

Switching attention to the second one, Leo immediately attacked the second as it jumped in the air. Continuing the strategy given, the battle was over in a matter on moments.

"Don't think this is the end, Lord Ganondorf will rule the land; filling everyone with the fear of darkness."

Just hearing those words as the stalfo gave a final cry as it vanished chilled Leo to the bone; letting what he had just heard sink in. _"Everyone living with the fear of darkness? No! I won't let that happen." _Snapping back to reality a moment later, Leo turned around to see Zelda standing behind him. "Is something the matter?" she asked in concern. Shrugging it off, Leo decided to change the subject. "Is it really true that when Link was a child that he defeated the dodongos?" he asked as they began walking down the mountain trail into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Leo has been informed he knows what he must do; but what is Ganondorf's true plan?<strong>

**Find out in the next chapter of Child of Destiny!**

**A/N: (12/26/12) Posing of future chapters are being put on hiatus until further along, and have worked things out.**


End file.
